Cuenta Atrás
by Longi
Summary: La octava división, capitaneada por el regio Naeros, ha sido acusada de traición. La misión de restituir el honor de la división recae en un único shinigami: Longinus. ¿Conseguirá descubrir quiénes son los Enmascarados? Sólo quedan siete días... BleachSP
1. Prólogo: Lluvia de Fuego

**Prólogo: Lluvia de Fuego**

_Fuego_.

Las calles de todo el _Seireitei_ (1) ardían. El cielo estaba extrañamente cubierto de nubes oscuras. Se oían gritos de agonía y estruendo de lucha por todas partes. Era el fin.

El _shinigami_ (2) caminaba trabajosamente por una avenida iluminada por las llamas. Sus ropas estaban raídas y su piel ensangrentada. De repente algo llamó su atención. Entre las llamas había surgido una figura que apenas podía distinguir. Ésta se acercó a él y entonces la reconoció.

–Así es como acaban las cosas¿verdad?

La figura se paró a unos metros de él.

–Siempre supe que tú y yo acabaríamos así –dijo el _shinigami_ llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su _zanpakutou_ (3)–. Yo no quería esto...

La figura imitó el gesto de su oponente y sacó su espada.

–Eso da igual –interrumpió al fin el recién aparecido–. Es el destino.

El shinigami le obsequió con una sonrisa cansada.

–Es el destino... –repitió aquellas palabras mientras una lágrima recorría su sonrojada mejilla.

A lo lejos se continuaban escuchando gritos de agonía mientras ambos se ponían en guardia con las espadas enfrentadas.

–Ha llegado la hora –dijo la figura.

Las _zanpakutous_ silbaron en el aire y se encontraron a mitad de camino. El ruido metálico se unió al resto de ecos de lucha que resonaban por todas las calles del _Seireitei_. Una breve serie de mandobles fueron suficientes para comprobar que estaban al mismo nivel a pesar de que el ensangrentado shinigami no parecía estar en su mejor momento. El recién llegado esquivó una nueva estocada y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia bramó:

–_BANKAI_! (4)

Sí, aquello era el final.

* * *

(1) _Corte de los Espíritus Puros_. Es la parte de la _Sociedad de Almas_ donde cohabitan los espíritus con el poder suficiente como para ser considerados _shinigamis_ o dioses de la Muerte.

(2) _Dioses de la Muerte_. Son espíritus con una fuerza espiritual considerable encargados del tránsito de almas entre el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas.

El atuendo de los shinigamis, por norma general, consiste en un kimono de color negro de corte sencillo.

(3) Cada shinigami posee una _katana_ capaz de herir a un cuerpo espiritual. Cada una de ellas forman parte del alma del shinigami y tienen su propia personalidad. Se usan tanto para el combate como para la transición de las almas.

(4) _Liberación prohibida_. Se trata de la segunda liberación de la zanpakutou del shinigami. Con ella se obtiene un inmenso poder que por lo general está sellado.


	2. Capítulo I: Traición

**Día I**

**Capítulo I: Traición**

**Quedan siete días para el final**

Era pasada la medianoche y aún se podía ver una luz en la sala de lectura de la octava división (1). Tirado sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, en una postura que le pasaría factura más tarde, se encontraba un shinigami de aspecto joven y fornido leyendo un libro. Pasaba las páginas rápidamente mientras devoraba con fruición las palabras que pasaban por sus ojos dorados. La tradicional camisola negra había sido sustituida por una camisa ajustada sin mangas y de colores blanco y azul. Se rascaba su alborotado pelo rubio mientras volvía a bostezar.

–¿Crees que éstas son horas de estar leyendo? –dijo una voz.

El joven alzó la vista del libro y no vio a nadie. Prosiguió su búsqueda en las cercanías de su sofá y siguió sin hallar a nadie.

–Estoy aquí, so memo –se volvió a escuchar la voz. Provenía de detrás del sofá.

El shinigami se alzó y miró por encima de su cómodo asiento. Una shinigami rubia con gafas y un evidente enfado flanqueaba la entrada a la sala.

–Ey, Nae-chan –saludó el chico–. ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

–¿No es evidente? –respondió malhumorada la _fukutaicho__Naerys_–. Creo que las palabras: "no os acostéis tarde porque mañana tenéis una misión importante", eran bastante claras.

–Ah, eso. Bueno, es que me he enganchado mucho con este libro y no podía dejarlo...

–Maldita rata de biblioteca¿te das cuenta de que...?

La fukutaicho no terminó la frase. Su rostro cambió la expresión de enfado por una de concentración. Algo había llamado su atención. Unos segundos después el joven también lo percibió. Era un leve sonido de pisadas en los jardines adyacentes a la sala. Los invasores debían de ser muy buenos para haberse acercado tanto sin que la fukutaicho se hubiera dado cuenta.

Una ligera brisa silbó tras Naerys al mismo tiempo que una voz susurraba a su oído.

–Parece que tenemos invitados, Naerys-chan.

La fukutaicho dio un respingo y reprimiendo un grito se echó a un lado. Detrás de ella estaba la imponente figura del _taicho_ de la octava división.

–Anda, taicho _Naeros_, no te vi venir –saludó alegremente el joven.

–Es su especialidad –masculló Naerys mientras trataba de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

–Como iba diciendo, parece que tenemos invitados en el jardín. Quizá deberíamos recibirlos¿Naerys-chan? –sentenció el capitán mientras guiñaba un ojo a su subcapitana.

Unos instantes después salían ambos a toda velocidad por las ventanas, que no había sido diseñada para ser usada de aquella manera. El joven apenas pudo seguirles con la mirada mientras desaparecían en la negrura de la noche. Tras un breve silencio el sonido de una zanpakutou al ser desenfundada y un destello fueron indicativos de que una pelea estaba en ciernes. El joven no lo dudó y cogiendo su espada dirigió sus apresurados pasos al exterior de la sala. Pero no llegó siquiera a atravesar la nueva e improvisada salida que llevaba al jardín. Un _tanto_ (2) acababa de colocarse como por arte de magia en su garganta.

–No te muevas, Longi –le amenazó alguien a su espalda.

El joven shinigami reconoció la voz de un viejo compañero y le inquirió:

–¡_Azatodeth_¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

La presión de su garganta desapareció y acto seguido se giró para encarar a su atacante. Era un shinigami de la segunda división y portaba el traje del grupo de _Operaciones Especiales_. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una prenda negra, pero _Longinus_ reconoció los ojos de su amigo.

–Salgamos fuera, pero no hagas nada –le advirtió Azatodeth.

Al salir una leve ráfaga de viento le golpeó el rostro. En el centro del jardín parecía que se hubiera detenido el tiempo. El taicho y la fukutaicho permanecían en posición de guardia mientras eran rodeados por un grupo de Ejecutores. Mientras observaba aquella escena notó como Azatodeth se adelantaba a él y se dirigía al grupo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos los sobrepasó y, sacando un pliego de papel de debajo de la ropa, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

–El taicho, la fukutaicho y todos los shinigamis de alto y medio rango que hayan participado en las actividades de la octava división durante los últimos tres meses, serán arrestados de forma inmediata y puestos bajo estricta vigilancia. Además se procederá al regristro de todas las instalaciones a cargo de dicha división. El decreto está firmado por el _Chuuou-yonjyuroku-shitsu_ (3).

–Pero¿qué demonios...? –exclamó Longinus avanzando hacia ellos sin entender nada.

Naeros, con gran templanza, enfundó su arma ante la sorprendida mirada de su subcapitana.

–Pero Naeros... –susurró confundida.

–Tranquila, Naerys-chan. Esto tiene que tener una explicación –dijo sonriente el capitán, infundiendo una vana confianza a su subordinada. Luego se dirigió a Azatodeth:. ¿De qué nos acusa el Chuuou-yonjyuroku-shitsu?

La prenda negra que ocultaba el rostro de Azatodeth no sirvió de mucho para disimular que aquella pregunta le había incomodado. Pareció titubear y al final se rindió ante la poderosa mirada del capitán.

–De... traición.

La sorpresa fue general. Longinus se detuvo en seco mientras pensaba: "_Si me he quedado dormido leyendo ese libro y esto es un sueño, este es un buen momento para despertarme... ¿No? Bueno, había que intentarlo_".

* * *

(1) El _Seireitei_ está dividido en trece divisiones, cada una de las cuelas está especializada en un campo diferente. Cada división está dirigida por un _taicho _(capitán) y un _fukutaicho_ (teniente), que son asistidos por los oficiales de alto rango.

(2) Puñal de origen japonés con forma de pequeña _katana_ que se suele llevar en el _obi_ (cinturón).

(3) _Cámara Central de los Cuarenta ySeis_. Es un selecto grupo formado por cuarenta y seis shinigamis que ostentan el poder en el Seireitei. Su función es la toma de decisiones.


	3. Capítulo II: La misión

**Capítulo II: La misión**

Interminables filas de shinigamis encadenados desfilaban por los amplios jardines de la octava división. Por todas partes se escuchaban gritos imperativos para que nadie se resistiese. Los ánimos de los shinigamis cautivos estaban cada vez más caldeados. Durante la madrugada se habían librado algunos combates ante la sorpresa de la redada, pero gracias a la intervención del capitán Naeros no hubo que lamentar pérdidas.

Longinus avanzaba penosamente en una de las hileras. Detrás de él podía oir las incesantes quejas de _Duncan Idaho_ que empezaba a acusar el síndrome de abstinencia.

–Joder¿no pueden dejarme coger ni un poquito de mi "material"? –por material, Duncan se refería inequívocamente a las hierbas especiales que guardaba en un cajón disimulado dentro del armario de su habitación–. Esto es inhumano...

–Lo que es inhumano es tener que escucharte, cacho de quejica –espetó _Dawinch_ desde una fila contigua.

–¡Silencio! –ordenó uno de los shinigamis de la segunda división.

Estaba claro que no había nada que hacer. Estaban siendo retenidos por razones que desconocían y no tenían posibilidad de defenderse. Mientras esta clase de reflexiones iban minando la moral de los retenidos, un hombre que portaba la capa blanca de capitán entró por una de las puertas del cuartel. Uno de los guardianes se dirigió a él, y tras una breve conversación el guardia se apartó del capitán y empezó a buscar entre las filas de detenidos. Al poco sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaban y gritó:

–¡Está aquí, capitán _Ailios_!

Inmediatamente el capitán se acercó al guardia, el cual le señaló con la espada al prisionero que buscaba. Estaba apuntando hacia Longinus.

–Está bien, liberadle –ordenó el capitán.

–Pero, señor, no... –trató de responder el guardia.

–He dicho que le liberes, él no es sospechoso de nada. Ha permanecido los últimos tres meses fuera de la _Sociedad de Almas_ (1), así que no podía tener constancia de las actividades de su división –explicó el capitán.

–Está bien... como vos digáis –y diciendo esto el guardia se acercó al sorprendido Longinus y le liberó.

Entonces Ailios le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera y así lo hizo obediente, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

–¡Longi, pídele al taicho que me dejen llevar mis hierbas! –pidió Duncan en la distancia.

Al poco ambos habían desaparecido tras las puertas corredizas de una de las salas del cuartel.

–Te preguntarás por qué te he liberado –comenzó Ailios.

Se había colocado frente a una ventana, dándole la espalda a Longinus, en una pose que le daba dramatismo. Longinus recordó que el capitán de la primera división era muy dado a hacer este tipo de teatro para sorprender a sus interlocutores.

–Creo que lo que más me pregunto es por qué están deteniendo a toda mi división.

Ailios pareció decepcionado. Se dio la vuelta y tras observar un instante la expresión de Longinus decidió comenzar desde el principio.

–Verás. Ya sabes que últimamente la Sociedad de Almas viene siendo asediada por un grupo de shinigamis que anda de aquí para allá robando reliquias.

El joven shinigami lo sabía perfectamente. Por culpa de una misión para proteger una de dichas reliquias había ocurrido el lamentable suceso que le había apartado de la Sociedad de Almas durante tres largos meses.

–Sí, sí, lo de los _Enmascarados_ –atajó Longinus.

Los Enmascarados era como se conocía a los shinigamis que cometían aquellos hurtos. Se les denominaba así porque todos ocultaban su identidad detrás de máscaras que imitaban las de los hollows (2). Nadie sabía de dónde habían salido, quiénes eran y mucho menos por qué se empeñaban en robar las reliquias.

–Pues bien, según un informe que ha llegado a la _Cámara Central de los Cuarenta y Seis_ la octava división ha estado dirigiendo a los Enmascarados –concluyó Ailios.

–Pero¿qué coño estás diciendo? –exclamó Longinus irritado– ¡Eso es mentira¡El capitán Naeros nunca traicionaría al Seireitei!

–Lo sé, lo sé –trató de calmarle el capitán–. Es evidente que alguien le ha tendido una trampa. Es por eso que te necesito.

Longinus arqueó una ceja como solía hacer cuando algo le pillaba por sorpresa.

–Necesito que investigues el asunto de los Enmascarados.

–¿Qué?

–Que necesito que...

–No, no, no, he entendido lo que has dicho, Ailios –la cara de Longinus era todo un poema–. Lo que quiero decir es... ¿qué esperas que haga?

El capitán Ailios soltó una carcajada.

–A ver, te explico. Necesito a alguien que tenga libertad de movimientos por todo el Seireitei para que pueda conseguir información que yo, en calidad de capitán, no puedo conseguir así como así.

–¡Para eso tienes al grupo de Operaciones Especiales!

La expresión de Ailios cambió momentáneamente.

–No sé si puedo confiar plenamente en la segunda división.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya has visto lo que ha pasado –dijo Ailios taciturno–. Alguien mueve los hilos en la sombra, y Naeros ha sido la primera baja. Sólo puedo confiar en alguien que esté de nuestro lado. Y por eso te he elegido a ti.

–Por eso y porque soy el único que podía librarse del edicto de la Cámara –replicó Longinus.

–Eso también –reconoció el capitán–. Entonces... ¿estás con nosotros?

Longinus miró largamente al capitán de la primera división. Finalmente extendió su brazo hacia él. El capitán hizo lo mismo y se estrecharon las manos.

–Si no hay más remedio...

* * *

(1) También conocida como _Soul Society_, es el mundo espiritual donde van a parar las almas que los shinigamis purifican en el mundo humano. 

(2) _Espíritus vacíos_. Son aquellas almas que, ya sea por su propia maldad, el efecto de otros hollows o simplemente por no trascender a la Sociedad de Almas pierden su _cadena de vida_ y se convierten en manifestaciones violentas que pueden llegar a atacar a los seres vivos.  
Los shinigamis se enfrentan a ellos numerosas veces para proteger a los seres humanos.


	4. Capítulo III: Sabueso

**Capítulo III: Sabueso**

Mientras salía del cuartel no podía evitar levantar la vista y mirar a sus desconcertados compañeros. Alguien les había tendido una trampa y la mayoría ni lo sospechaba. Al pasar al lado de Naeros intentó captar algún atisbo de confirmación en sus ojos, pero en su lugar sólo recibió una sonrisa paternal. ¿Era cierto lo que decía Ailios¿Sabía el capitán Naeros lo que iba a pasar la pasada noche? No podía saberlo, quizá el capitán estuviera fingiendo no saber nada para así no ser descubierto su doble juego. Recordó las palabras de Ailios y miró a los shinigamis vestidos con sobrios trajes negros que vigilaban las filas de presos. "_No sé si puedo confiar plenamente en la segunda división_", habían sido sus palabras exactas.

Al salir casi se dio de bruces con alguien, afortunadamente para Longinus, aquel inesperado individuo le llegaba solamente hasta la barbilla. Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los shinigamis de las Operaciones Especiales. Concretamente de su amigo Azatodeth.

–Hombre, contigo quería yo hablar –le espetó Longinus.

–Sígueme –replicó escuetamente el enlutado shinigami.

Azatodeth empezó a caminar hacia uno de los puestos de control apostados a la entrada del cuartel de la octava división. Allí donde debían haber estado dos guardias, ahora había un vacío absoluto.

–Pues vale...

Longinus siguió a su compañero hasta la caseta. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Azatodeth se dirigió a los shinigamis que permanecían dentro discutiendo y les indicó que salieran.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Azatodeth girándose hacia su amigo–. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Quién ha hecho todo esto?

–Vaya, vas directo al grano...

–No tengo tiempo de juegos, Aza –le cortó Longinus–. Toda mi división está siendo arrestada por un crimen que no hemos cometido, y el único que puede hacer algo soy yo.

–Vale, vale, lo comprendo –le tranquilizó el shinigamis de la segunda división–. Si te refieres a quién ha descubierto que hay traidores en tu división...

–Presuntos traidores –replicó molesto Longinus.

–Lo que sea. No te me pongas quisquilla ahora –Azatodeth indicó con un gesto de nuevo que tratara de tranquilizarse–. El caso es que no sé quién ha estado investigando toda esa mierda de los Enmascarados. De hecho creía que era una de las investigaciones que le habían encomendado a la octava.

–Eso es cierto. Llevamos meses persiguiéndoles. Bueno, ya sabes lo que me ocurrió...

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y el shinigami del grupo de Operaciones Especiales le dirigió un gesto de aquiescencia.

–Ese es el asunto. Durante esos tres meses de tu ausencia, los robos no cesaron y parece que a alguien le molestó que la octava división no diera ni con un solo sospechoso en todo ese tiempo. Sospecho que la Cámara mandó a alguien de confianza a investigarlo y parece que encontró algo.

–O alguien le dijo lo que debía decir.

–Oh, vamos, no empieces. Tío, la gente no es lo que parece ser. Esas cosas pasan. Deja de aferrarte a la teoría de que os han tendido una trampa...

–No pienso hacerlo –dijo determinante Longinus–. Mierda, si supiera quién es el desgraciado que hizo ese informe... Se iba a tragar las páginas una a una.

–Ese es el Longinus de siempre... Tan bruto como cabría esperar. Como todo lo que vayas a investigar sea a base de darte de leches... te deseo buena suerte.

Longinus no replicó nada. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la cantina de guardia. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el umbral de la puerta la voz de su amigo le detuvo.

–Eh, espera –Azatodeth parecía dudar–. Está bien.

Longinus se giró con una ceja arqueada.

–¿"Está bien" el qué?

–Si descubro algo te lo diré¿vale? –convino Azatodeth mirando hacia otro lado.

La sonrisa de Longinus se hizo evidente.

–Sabía que acabarías cediendo...

–¡Serás hijo de...! –gritó el shinigami de la segunda división mientras cogía un taburete para lanzárselo a su amigo por la cabeza.

Pero para entonces él ya había salido de la pequeña sala. Siempre era así con él. Te echaba en cara algo, se hacía el ofendido, se daba media vuelta y... cedías. Algún día le daría una buena patada en su enorme trasero. Un día que Longinus estuviera durmiendo, claro. No había por qué jugársela con un tío tan grande y con tan mala leche.

El sabueso de la octava división ya había agotado todas las posibilidades que se le habían ocurrido: interrogar a gente de la segunda división, intentar concertar una cita para entrevistarse con algún miembro de la administración para que le dijeran quién había expedido el informe, etc. Todo sin resultado. Había sido una mañana bastante ajetreada y que no había reportado más que la sensación de que se encontraba delante de un muro justo al principio de la investigación. Ante este desalentador comienzo Longinus decidió que necesitaba un descanso. Se le ocurrió la idea de visitar a _Lerín-san_.

Lerín-san pertenecía a la nobleza. Era una chica educada y muy simpática que había conocido tiempo atrás. También era la chica por la que estaba completamente colado. La excusa de interrogarla para conseguir información se le presentó como lo que era: una excusa muy buena para poder verla.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia el cuartel de la segunda división. Presentó a la entrada una especie de pase que le había dado el capitán Ailios para que tuviera acceso a cualquier cuartel de todo el Seireitei. Al preguntar por la dama le indicaron que debía encontrarse en una de las salas de diagnóstico del ala oeste del cuartel. Después de perderse un poco por los jardines de la división, y un pequeño altercado con una mujer que limpiaba el suelo entarimado, Longinus llegó a las salas de diagnóstico. De una de ellas provenía una alegre música cuyo volumen hacía vibrar ligeramente algunas de las plantas que había en el pasillo. Decididamente allí debía estar ella.

Cogió aire y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo pudo comprobar que la sala de diagnóstico era bastante grande y muy bien equipada. En el centro de la misma se encontraba una amplia mesa llena de todo tipo de objetos. Dados sus limitados conocimientos médicos supuso que eran instrumentos de tortura de los sanadores. La música que había llamado su atención era emitida por un pequeño transmisor de radio que permanecía cerca de un pequeño microscopio de color negro. Justo enfrente de dicho microscopio se encontraba una chica dando saltos y cantando al son de la música. La expresión risueña y alegre de la joven hizo que el corazón de Longinus le diera un vuelco. Durante un instante permaneció callado mirándola. No quería interrumpir la enérgica danza de la hermosa muchacha de pelos rojizos. Pero esto duró poco. La chica pareció percibir la mirada penetrante del joven shinigami y alzó la cara. Inmediatamente la danza cesó justo en el momento álgido en que ella saltaba y sus piernas formaban un ángulo recto casi perfecto, lo cual ocasionó que la primorosa joven cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Longinus se lanzó en auxilio de la danzarina shinigami.

–Lerín-chan¿te encuentras bien? –exclamó mientras le extendía una mano intentando aguantarse la risa.

La chica se tapó la cara y le increpó:

–¡No te rías¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Longinus no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a emitir unas sonoras carcajadas.

–¡Lo siento¡No puedo evitarlo¡Es que ha sido buenísimo!

Ayudó a que la joven se pusiera de nuevo de pie y apagó el transistor.

–Dios, qué vergüenza –comenzó a murmurar Lerín-san.

–¿Estás bien¿Te has hecho daño en algún sitio? –preguntó el chico con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. En su expresión ya no había atisbo de ironía.

–No... no, estoy bien –consiguió articular ella–. Qué... ¿qué haces aquí, Longinus-san?

–Ah, deja ya las formalidades, Lerín-chan.

–Lo siento, Longinus-kun...

–Bueno... algo es algo –dijo él medio decepcionado–. Verás, necesito ayuda.

–¿Mía?

–Síp.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? –dijo ella atusándose el pelo con una mano libre. Con la otra se limpiaba invisibles motas de polvo de su hakama.

–Verás... puede que esto suene un poco extraño pero... –dudó el joven– han detenido a toda mi división.

Lerín-san abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego procedió a cerrar su boca, que había quedado descolgada instantáneamente.

–¿Cómo?

–Parece ser que nos han tendido una trampa. ¡Nos acusan de dirigir a los Enmascarados!

–¡Eso es ridículo!

–¡Lo sé! –confirmó él–. Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Eres noble, así que tal vez podrías conseguir información sobre quién nos ha acusado de eso. Tal vez así descubra quién nos tendió la trampa.

Ella le miró largamente con cara pensativa.

–Está bien –dijo finalmente–. Pero no sé si podré conseguir esa información. Tampoco soy tan influyente...

–Da igual, todo lo que puedas hacer será más que suficiente para mí –dijo él agarrándole las manos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y las soltó de inmediato.

–Yo... esto... lo siento, ha sido un impulso –se excusó él mirando hacia otra parte.

–No... está bien... es solo un impulso... –dijo ella también mirando hacia otro lado. Notaba cómo el torrente sanguíneo fluía hasta sus mejillas.

Longinus recobró la compostura y le hizo una reverencia.

–Entonces... espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse la dulce voz de ella le frenó.

–Longinus-san.

–Dime.

–¿Dónde podré ir a buscarte para decirte lo que averigüe?

–Anda, pues es verdad –dijo él. Lo meditó un momento y al final dio con la solución–. No creo que pongan impedimentos a que continúe estando en el cuartel de mi división. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo de los académicos que tenemos residentes.

–Vale –dijo ella sonriente.

Longinus salió calmadamente de la sala. Una vez fuera del campo visual de Lerín-san toda la tensión y rigidez acumuladas en su cuerpo pareció desaparecer. "_Dioses, algún día me atreveré a decírselo_", pensó él. 


	5. Capítulo IV: Happy People

**Capítulo IV: Happy People**

El comedor de la décima división estaba abarrotado de gente. Los rumores del encarcelamiento de la octava habían llegado hasta allí y se habían convertido en la comidilla. En medio del maremagno de cuchicheos y palabras veladas por el secretismo, una persona, al margen de los cotilleos, permanecía callada. Su atención no estaba dirigida al bullicio ambiental que le rodeaba, sino a los platos que tenía delante y que contenían abundante comida. Engullía a una velocidad de vértigo el contenido, como si alguien fuera a quitárselo. Y en cierta manera tal vez tuviera razón. El orondo comensal situado enfrente de él no paraba de mandar alarmantes miradas al contenido de las suculentas viandas. Había terminado su ración y se había unido al alboroto general, pero parecía que se había quedado con un poco de hambre. "_Ni se te ocurra, amigo_", pensaba Longinus mientras aferraba con fuerza el cuchillo. Fue entonces cuado notó algo a su espalda. Alguien se había apostado detrás de él y parecía golpearle ligeramente con la empuñadura de una espada. Cuando estaba a punto de girarse para ver quién era el que le estaba molestando una voz femenina le frenó.

–No muevas un pelo o eres shinigami muerto.

Longinus sonrió.

–Si haces un solo movimiento en falso te rajo, espía de la octava –continuó la voz–. No deberías haber venido aquí...

Él levantó rápidamente uno de sus brazos y agarró con fuerza la mano que sujetaba la empuñadura de la espada. Con un rápido giro, que parecía mentira dada su envergadura, se situó detrás de la presunta asaltante y, rodeándole el cuello con su robusto brazo, la inmovilizó.

–_Lovely Yuki-san_, deberías mejorar tus modales –le susurró al oído.

Ésta profirió un sonoro quejido.

–Jo, Longi, no hay por qué ser tan bruto –dijo ella con voz lastimera.

–Y tú deberías saber que tus técnicas no funcionan conmigo.

La expresión compungida de la muchacha cambió y, con un movimiento brusco consiguió zafarse de la presa.

–Hay que ver, con lo mona que estoy cuando sollozo –sonrió ella pícaramente.

La gente que se había levantado de los asientos alarmados por la inminente riña comenzaron a sentarse. La chica que acaba de montar aquel espectáculo era una joven de pelo rojizo y corto, que sujetaba con una cinta corta. Se abalanzó a los brazos de Longinus.

–¡Qué bien que estés libre, Longi¡Nos teníais preocupados! Así que los rumores de que la octava ha sido apresada eran falsos.

–No del todo... –tuvo que admitir él.

–¡¿Cómo?!

Todo el mundo volvió a interesarse por la extraña pareja.

–Esto... creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lado, Yuki-san.

–Como tú quieras, Longi-kun.

Longinus salió del comedor seguido de Yuki-san y una buena parte de las miradas de los comensales. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Estaba bien ser el centro de atención, pero no por algo como aquello.

–¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que pasa? –inquirió Yuki-san impaciente.

–Vamos a tu habitación.

De nuevo la expresión de la chica cambió.

–Oh, vaya, tú sí que eres directo, Longi-kun –dijo ella pícaramente.

Longinus suspiró.

–No, Yuki-san, no estoy para juegos.

En lugar de parecer contrariada, la expresión de la chica se tornó en preocupación.

–Así que los rumores son ciertos... os han acusado de traición.

–Eso me temo...

Ella dio un paso atrás y le miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Y tú te has...?

–No seas ingenua. No podría escaparme de los Ejecutores ni en sueños –atajó él–. Estoy libre de sospechas por haber estado desaparecido aquellos meses.

–Entiendo –la joven volvió a su expresión jovial y se acercó a Longinus–. Entonces... ¿estás aquí para averiguar quién os ha echado el muerto encima?

–No.

–¿No?

–No –reiteró él.

Ella le miró de hito en hito.

–Entonces... ¿para qué estás aquí?

–Pues para comer... –él miró hacia el comedor. Por tercera vez en el día, su ceja se arqueó–. Mierda.

Longinus se lanzó dentro con determinación. Yuki-san, sorprendida, le siguió. Él se paró de nuevo en el sitio donde había estado sentado minutos antes. Su expresión era fiera. Ella se acercó y cogiéndole levemente del hombro le preguntó:

–¿Qué ocurre, Longi-kun¿Qué has visto?

Cuando él se giró pudo ver la expresión de enfado que había dibujada en su rostro.

–¡Este cabrón me ha robado mi comida! –gritó Longinus señalando al culpable.

El inculpado se levantó de la mesa y gritó:

–¡Tú te habías ido!

–¡A la jodida puerta! –gritó aún más cabreado él–. ¿Qué pasa¿Qué si te vas de la habitación de tu novia eso quiere decir que puedo entrar a follármela¡Devuélveme mi comida, jodida bola de sebo!

El otro shinigami no encajó bien el recordatorio de su evidente obesidad e hizo amago de desenvainar su espada. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Longinus ya le había noqueado de un derechazo.

–¡Esto se resuelve con los puños, no con las espadas! –le gritó al inconsciente contrincante.

Yuki-san se dio cuenta de lo caldeado que estaba el ambiente. A su alrededor se iba formando un corro de shinigamis de la décima división a los que no les había sentado bien que el intruso dejara fuera de combate a uno de sus compañeros. No es que fueran amigos del voluminoso shinigami, de hecho no parecía caerle muy bien a nadie por esa molesta costumbre de robarle la comida a los demás, más bien, se sentían molestos por el hecho de que alguien ajeno a la división le había parado los pies y no habían sido ellos. Después se justificarían diciendo que le habían pateado el culo a aquel tipo por haber atacado a uno de su misma división.

Pero nada de aquello ocurrió. En medio del bullicio alguien recitaba inadvertidamente los versos de un conjuro. Cuando hubo terminado una intensa luz inundó la gran sala comedor durante unos segundos cegando a todo el mundo. Para cuando pudieron recuperar la vista el shinigami de la camisa azul ya no estaba.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente. La joven de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, que tenía una gruesa línea roja tatuada que le recorría la mejilla derecha, se giró a los que acababa de salvar el pellejo.

–¡_Aira_! –gritó el joven al reconocer a su salvadora–. Muchas gracias por lo del comedor, aunque yo podría haber acabado con ellos...

–Sí, seguro –ironizó Yuki-san a su espalda.

Longinus fingió ofenderse ante la falta de fe de su amiga.

–Cómo se nota que vienes de un distrito conflictivo... ¿era el setenta y nueve del _Rukongai_ (1) Este? –dijo Yuki-san mientras hacía evidente por su rostro que estaba tratando de recordarlo.

–Del setenta y ocho... –le corrigió él.

–¡Eso es¡Por eso eres más bruto que un _arao_! –concluyó ella alegremente.

La joven de la marca roja observaba divertida la escena.

–Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, chicas. Pero me temo que debo irme.

Longinus hizo amago de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero las dos chicas se interpusieron en su camino.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? –dijo la pelirroja con actitud socarrona.

–No tengo tiempo para juegos, ya te lo he dicho –se quejó él.

La pelirroja dio un paso y le hizo una seña a su compañera. Aira le siguió el juego divertida. Ambas avanzaron hacia él.

–No te irás de aquí hasta que no nos cuentes qué está pasando, Longi-kun –le amenazó Yuki-san.

Longinus dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Después se detuvo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y, finalmente, les dirigió una sonrisa a sus dos avasalladoras.

–Está bien, me rindo. Sois demasiado persistentes y acabaríais siguiendome a cualquier sitio... ¡aunque fuera un servicio de caballeros!

–Lo sabes bien –dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo.

–Pues ahí va. Como soy el único shinigami de rango más o menos alto que no ha sido acusado por los cargos de traición... me ha sido asignada la tarea de encontrar a los verdaderos culpables de todo este embrollo.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Aira.

Longinus las contempló un instante y continuó. Sabía darle expectación a su público.

–A los Enmascarados.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que los rostros de las dos féminas lo decían todo.

–¡No jodas! –exclamó Yuki-san, cuya expresión parecía corroborar el improperio que acababa de salir de sus labios.

–Eso me temo... estoy pringando por culpa de alguien que ha acusado a los de mi división.

Aira lanzó un bufido.

–Menudo lío... ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

–Pues tengo esto –dijo él mientras sacaba un pequeño papel satinado–. Es un salvoconducto. Con él puedo ir a donde quiera para poder investigar.

–¡Qué genial¡Estás hecho todo un Sherlock Holmes! –exclamó Yuki-san.

–Mucho me temo que Holmes no estaría tan perdido como lo estoy yo con este asunto... Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Yuki-san miró a Aira. Aira le devolvió la mirada. La shinigami pelirroja sonrió. La shinigami castaña puso cara de circunstancia. Yuki-san se volvió a Longinus y finalmente dijo:

–¡Está decidido¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a descubrir a los culpables de todo este entuerto!

Y por cuarta vez, casi consecutiva a la tercera, la ceja de Longinus bailó sobre su ojo.

–¿Qué vais a hacer qué?

–Aira y yo te vamos a ayudar, Longi-kun –dijo la pelirroja en un arrebato de entusiasmo.

Longinus trató de rebatir la decisión de Yuki-san, pero sabía que sería inútil. Cuando a la pequeña shinigami de pelo rojo se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil sacársela. Reflexionó y se dio cuenta que cuantos más fueran investigando más rápido conseguirían pistas. Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Yuki-san seguía hablando mientras él llegaba a aquella conclusión.

–... y el cuarto de Longi será nuestro cuartel general –alcanzó a escuchar.

–¿Qué qué? –replicó Longinus con muy poca elocuencia.

–Tu cuartel ahora mismo está casi vacío, así que en él estaremos a nuestras anchas¿no crees? –dijo Yuki-san.

–La verdad es que es mejor tener un lugar en el que reunirnos sin ser espiados –apuntó Aira.

Longinus las miraba de hito en hito. No podía replicar, ellas solas habían montado ya toda la estrategia. Tuvo que rendirse, no era tan fuerte como para soportar el ataque conjunto de aquel par de féminas.

–Sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir pero... está bien, usaremos mi habitación.

Yuki-san lanzó un grito de victoria y salió alegremente de la estancia.

–¡Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos! –alcanzaron a oír Aira y Longinus desde el cuarto–. ¡Esta noche tendremos nuestra primera reunión!

Pasado un momento, Longinus miró a Aira.

–¿Ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado?

–Depende de a lo que te refieras –respondió Aira sonriente–. Si te refieres a que sin comerlo ni beberlo nos vamos a instalar en tu habitación para ayudarte en la investigación... creo que sí que ha pasado.

–Me lo temía.

Aira le miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él.

–_Te tienes que ir_.

Había oído que a veces a Aira le daban extraños ataques de clarividencia, justo en momentos críticos. Longinus se puso en guardia.

–¿Por qué¿Qué va a ocurrir?

–Que voy a abrir el cajón donde guardo las braguitas y no quiero que me espíes –sentenció ella sonriendo.

Las chicas tardaron un buen rato en escoger la ropa que debían llevarse. Longinus les increpó que aquello era temporal, que no hacía falta prepararse tanto. Ellas simplemente le ignoraron. Cuando por fin se decidieron, cargaron a Longinus con sus equipajes y pusieron rumbo a la octava división.

Para cuando llegaron empezaba a anochecer. Una luz anaranjada iluminaba los jardines. Longinus miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún movimiento. El bullicio que habría inundado aquellos espacios abiertos con las animadas conversaciones de sus compañeros había sido tornado por un espectral silencio. Tan sólo se escuchaba ruido proveniente de las estancias de los académicos que se hospedaban en las viviendas de la parte inferior del recinto. Sintió que le invadía la nostalgia.

–¿Dónde dejamos las cosas? –inquirió Yuki-san a su lado.

Longinus volvió en sí.

–¿Qué cosas¡Si lo llevo yo todo!

Yuki-san le dio un empujón.

–Venga, no seas quejica y llévanos a tu cuarto, Longi-kun.

–Dicho así suena hasta obsceno, Yuki-san –dijo Aira.

–¿No tenía que sonar así? –volvió a bromear la pelirroja.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación. Longinus abrió de una patada la puerta y cedió el paso a las damas.

–¡Hala, qué cuarto más grande tienes, Longi-kun!

–Me lo ofreció el taicho. Es el más cercano a la biblioteca, si exceptuamos el de la fukutaicho. Estar tan próximo me viene bien para ayudar a Nae-chan en sus tareas de bibliotecaria.

Longinus sonreía mientras lo decía. Ahora echaba de menos hasta las broncas que le profería la subcapitana Naerys cada vez que se quedaba dormido y llegaba tarde a la biblioteca, lo cual ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

–Bueno, creo que esto ya está –dijo Aira dejando su maleta dentro de uno de los armarios de puerta corrediza– ¿Qué tal si hablamos del caso?

–Suena bien –confirmó Yuki-san.

Se sentaron en el suelo formando un corro.

–Pues el caso es que... no tenemos nada –dijo apesadumbrado Longinus.

–Hombre, algo sabemos: que le han tendido una trampa a la octava división al completo –señaló Yuki.

–Eso quiere decir que el que ha tendido la trampa tiene que ser alguien influyente –dedujo Aira.

–No sabría decirte –le frenó Longinus–. Ailios me dijo que mandaron a alguien investigar a la octava división. Quizá debamos pensar que ese espía es el que nos la jugó.

–O tal vez ni siquiera hubo un espía –apuntó Yuki.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La teoría de que es alguien poderoso no es tan descabellada –continuó la pelirroja–. Simplemente ese alguien pudo inventarse la historia del espía y escribir él mismo el informe.

–Todavía es muy pronto para empezar con suposiciones –Longinus volvió a serenar a sus compañeras–. Necesitamos recopilar datos para llegar a alguna hipótesis más factible. No podemos ir a cada persona influyente y señalarle con el dedo.

–Tienes razón –confirmaron ellas.

–Sugiero que mañana... –Longinus se trabó–. Mierda, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Por fin fue Aira quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Y si empiezas interrogando a tus compañeros?

Longinus frunció el ceño y miró desafiante a Aira.

–No me malinterpretes. A lo mejor ellos saben algo que pueda ayudarnos. La octava división ha estado enfrascada en todo este asunto de los Enmascarados. Tal vez te puedan dar alguna pista de su paradero o de quienes podrían ser.

–Eso suena lógico –confirmó Yuki-san–. ¡Eres muy lista Aira!

Longinus sopesó la propuesta de la joven del tatuaje rojo.

–Puede que tengas razón –cedió él–. Tal vez el taicho pueda decirme algo para guiarme...

–Pues ya está decidido. ¡Mañana iremos a los calabozos a ver a tus compañeros! –exclamó risueña Yuki-san.

–Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día duro –dijo Longinus.

Pero la shinigami pelirroja le detuvo alzando una mano.

–De eso nada, Longi-kun. Aprovechando que estamos en tu división... ¡deberías invitarnos a un poco de vuestro famoso sake!

Aquello pilló completamente por sorpresa a Longinus.

–¿Cómo?

Yuki agarró del brazo al sorprendido shinigami y le arrastró hasta la puerta.

–Vamos, vamos. No te hagas de rogar, que porque tú no bebas alcohol no nos vamos a estar los demás sin beber... ¡qué empiece la fiesta!

Ahora entendía Longinus el porqué de tanta insistencia por venir a su cuarto. Mientras era guiado por la shinigami pelirroja, que buscaba afanosamente una de las bodegas de la división para conseguir el preciado brebaje, le pareció ver una silueta en uno de los jardines. Volvió a mirar, pero allí no había nadie, sólo un solitario árbol cuyas ramas se mecían con la suave brisa de la noche. "Bah, me lo habré imaginado", pensó él a la vez que Yuki-san le hundía un codo en el costado para que le hiciera caso.

–Está bien, pero sólo una botella¿vale?

Yuki saltó de alegría y abrazó a Longinus. El día llegaba a su fin. La noche acababa de empezar.

* * *

(1) Dentro de la Sociedad de Almas esta es la extensa zona circundante al Seireitei donde se hallan las almas corrientes. Está dividido en cuatro zonas (cada una de ellas representando un punto cardinal) que a su vez se subdividen en ochenta distritos.


	6. Capítulo V: Intruso

**Día II**

**Capítulo V: Intruso**

**Quedan seis días para el final**

La fiesta improvisada por Yuki-san había durado hasta poco más de las tres de la madrugada. Longinus había hecho todo lo posible para que no consiguiera toda una caja de provisiones de sake, pero gracias a la ayuda de Aira, Yuki-san se había hecho con el preciado cargamento.

–Longi, me caesh de puta madre.

Yuki-san arrastraba las palabras como si le costara vocalizar. De hecho era lo que le ocurría. El alcohol embriagaba todos sus sentidos.

–Sí, Yuki-san, sí –respondió escuetamente el aludido.

–¡No, tío¡Te lo eshtoy diciendo en serio! –exclamó ella con ímpetu mientras le agarraba del kimono.

La pelirroja hizo un amago de abrazo que se quedó en eso, un amago. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo al intentar abrazar el aire.

–¡Lechesh, Longi¡No te muevash tanto, joder! –rezongó ella.

Longinus suspiró.

–Venga, Yuki-san, déjalo. Vámonos ya a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

–No, Longi, no –Yuki-san alzó un dedo hacia donde ella creía que se encontraba su interlocutor; o al menos uno de ellos–. Aira y yo queremos eshtar de fieshta toooooda la nosche...

Yuki-san cayó de bruces al suelo. Longinus le ayudó a incorporarse.

–¿Qué ha pashado?

–Que te has caído.

–Ah, vale –la joven sopesó la situación–. Me voy a dormir.

El joven shinigami volvió a suspirar. Yuki-san se incorporó. Miró a un lado y otro, y sin previo avisó gritó el nombre de su compañero de juerga.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Longinus.

–¡Aira!

Longinus alzó la vista hacia la pelirroja.

–¿Qué le pasa a Aira?

La expresión de Yuki se tornó dramática. Longinus casi pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de la joven y eso le sobresaltó.

–¡Se ha quedado dormida¡En mi fieshta! –sollozó ella.

"_La madre que la..._", pensó Longinus. Desde luego, Yuki-san en estado etílico tenía el don de dramatizar con las cosas más inverosímiles.

El joven se dirigió al armario donde guardaba los futones y escogió tres bastante mullidos. Cuando se giró para dárselos a sus compañeras de cuarto se encontró con la visión de Yuki-san desnudándose. Longinus miró hacia otro lado.

–¿No tienes otro sitio donde cambiarte?

–¿Cambiarme? –replicó ella desorientada–. ¿Para qué voy a cambiarme? Con el calor que hace lo mejor esh dormir deshnuda...

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –exclamó el chico sorprendido.

–Tranquilo, Longi, te trataré con amor...

De nuevo Yuki cayó al suelo.

"_¿Pero es que no es capaz de mantenerse despierta cinco minutos?_", se preguntó Longinus.

Yuki-san resucitó de entre los amantes de Morfeo. Miró al shinigami que llevaba unos futones en las manos. Le volvió a mirar. Pareció reconocerle. Y entonces su expresión cambió completamente. Dio un salto y medio desnuda se dirigió al pasillo.

–¿Dónde eshtá el baño? –gritó angustiada.

–¡Mierda¡Yuki, no vomites aquí¡Los baños están al final del pasillo! –exclamó Longinus.

No había terminado la frase cuando Yuki-san salió disparada hacia un extremo del pasillo. Hacia el lado contrario.

–¡Hacia ese lado no!

Yuki-san se frenó y dio un giro de noventa grados y entró en una puerta.

–¿Pero qué haces¡Esa es la habitación de Dorian!

Longinus se lanzó en pos de su embriagada amiga. Pero cuando llegó a la habitación de Dorian ya era demasiado tarde. En mitad de la alfombra se encontraban los restos del vómito de Yuki-san.

–Qué agushto me he quedado –balbuceó Yuki-san.

–Dios, como vea esto Dorian le va a dar algo...

Longinus aupó a Yuki-san y salió con ella de la habitación. La encaminó a los baños y la dejó entrar sola mientras él se iba a buscar una fregona al cuarto de mantenimiento. Más valdría poner un poco de orden antes de acostarse.

El grifo abierto fluía llenando el lavabo de agua fría. Yuki introdujo las manos en ella y acto seguido se las llevó a la cara. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

–Eshto eshtá mejor –dijo satisfecha.

Se dirigió como pudo a la puerta del baño y cuando llegó hasta ella le imprimió un fuerte empujón. Ésta no se movió ni un centímetro. Tras una breve inspección, que consistió en que Yuki-san volvió a empujar una y otra vez aquella díscola puerta, llegó a la conclusión de que había que tirar del pomo para poder salir. Otra pista fue el cartel ubicado en un extremo de la entrada que rezaba "_Tirar para salir_".

Por fin consiguió salir al pasillo. La entrada de los baños hacía esquina con dos largos pasillos, así que Yuki-san se vio en la vicisitud de elegir el camino a seguir. Vislumbró un resplandor en uno de los pasillos, así que, emulando a una polilla, se dirigió a él. Cuando llegó a la entrada del cuarto de donde manaba la luz no reconoció ni un mueble. Era una sala espaciosa en la que predominaba un gran escritorio situado en el centro de la misma. Al fondo observó cómo Longinus parecía buscar algo.

Yuki-san se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba encima y se dirigió de puntillas hacia su compañero que parecía tan absorto que no se percató de su presencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la shinigami saltó hacia él y le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

–No deberíash huir de mí, Longi –dijo apretando cada vez más su cuerpo al del shinigami–. Por ser un niño malo voy a tener que violarte...

Dicho esto sus manos empezaron a recorrer su desgarbado cuerpo, pero sin dejar oportunidad a Longinus de que pudiera soltarse. Cuando llegaron a la cara pudo palpar la lisa superficie de su máscara. Luego volvió a bajar a su musculado pecho. Sus manos cesaron de manosear y volvieron a la máscara. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Entonces se dio cuenta y como por arte de magia se le pasó la borrachera. Pero el respingo que dio fue suficiente para que su presa se le escapara.

Ante ella había un espigado shinigami enmascarado. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia él para volverlo a apresar. El shinigami, al verla completamente desnuda, se quedó petrificado esperando el choque de cuerpos. Pero la embestida no llegó. Yuki-san tropezó a medio camino con la butaca que presidía el escritorio y se dio de bruces contra una de las paredes. Su cara no sólo impactó contra la pared sino que también contra un resorte oculto que accionó una trampilla aún más oculta.

El Enmascarado corrió hacia la abertura y atisbó algo en su interior. Alargó la mano y sacó algo que Yuki-san no pudo identificar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el shinigami de la máscara salió a gran velocidad de aquel despacho. Lo único que Yuki pudo hacer fue gritar el nombre de su compañero.

Longinus estaba buscando una fregona que no estuviera lo suficientemente sucia como para empeorar el estado de la alfombra de Dorian. Tras una primera búsqueda infructuosa escogió la que tenía menos restos de anteriores fiestas. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el aullido de su compañera. Longinus inmediatamente dirigió su atención a escoger un cubo más o menos limpio. Si Yuki-san tenía dificultades para accionar los grifos del baño era un problema que debería resolver ella misma.

Escogidos los utensilios de limpieza se dirigió al baño para llenar el cubo y de paso limpiar un poco la mugre de la fregona. Lamentablemente sus trabajos de mantenimiento quedaron interrumpidos en el momento en que un shinigami enmascarado como un hollow apareció como una exhalación al fondo del pasillo. Durante un instante ambos shinigamis se miraron. El primero en reaccionar fue el enmascarado que se lanzó de nuevo por donde había venido. Longinus soltó los aparejos y fue tras él.

Cuando dobló la esquina pudo ver a Yuki-san en el suelo pidiendo que alguien tomase la matrícula del tranvía que la había arrollado. Longinus continuó la persecución del intruso por el largo pasillo. Al girar otra esquina pudo ver la silueta del enmascarado dirigiéndose hacia una de las salidas. "_Ni de coña, amigo_", pensó Longinus. Rápidamente recitó la invocación de su _bakudou_ (1) favorito. Era un arte defensiva que curiosamente él había adaptado para el ataque.

–¡_Muro de Fuego_!

Al instante un enorme muro flamígero se erigió delante del Enmascarado impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria posible. El repentino ataque le provocó una ceguera momentánea y la pérdida del paquete que segundos antes portara en sus manos. Al darse cuenta de la pérdida se agachó y palpó el suelo en su búsqueda. Pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrarlo, en seguida notó la energía espiritual que se acercaba con una rapidez endiablada y alzó los brazos instintivamente para parar cualquier ataque. No sirvió de nada, Longinus le encajó un tremendo derechazo en plena cara. O al menos donde debería haber estado la cara.

–¡Joder¿Es que nunca aprenderé lo duras que están estas putas máscaras? –aulló de dolor Longinus mientras su contrincante se estrellaba contra una de las paredes.

El Enmascarado, confundido ante aquella bestial acometida trató de levantarse y aclararse la vista. Al dirigir su miraba hacia su atacante se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer cuando vio que alguien acababa de doblar la esquina detrás de él. Sin mediar palabra, el Enmascarado atravesó el pasillo por donde se alzara el muro de llamas y salió a la noche.

–¡Longinus¿Estás bien? –exclamó Aira.

El interpelado se giró hacia la recién llegada masajeándose la mano dolorida.

–Sí, tranquila. Es sólo una contusión.

–Déjame ver.

Aira cogió la mano del joven entre las suyas y la examinó. Sacó de un pliegue de su kimono un ungüento y empezó a aplicárselo con suavidad.

–Deberías estar en la cuarta –bromeó Longinus.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le interrogó Aira ignorando la broma.

–No tengo ni idea. Me he cruzado con el tipo ese en el pasillo. Le he perseguido y se me ha escapado.

–¿No sabes qué quería?

Longinus no respondió, toda su atención estaba en el suelo. Se zafó suavemente de las manos de Aira y agachándose recogió algo de él.

–Puede que esto nos aclare las cosas.

Abrió el paquete y sacó con cuidado su contenido. Era una especie de manta raída de colores rojizos y apagados.

–¿Qué puede ser?

–Estos dibujos me suenan –afirmó Longinus examinando de cerca el motivo que acababa de señalar–. Es... ¡es muy parecido!

–¿A qué?

Longinus miró gravemente a la joven.

–Recuerdas que los Enmascarados están asaltando todo tipo de templos y sitios donde se guarden reliquias¿verdad?

–Claro, es su _modus operandi_: entrar en templos viejos o por el estilo y llevarse reliquias que contienen extraños poderes.

–Pues recuerdo bien estos símbolos –aseguró Longinus señalando de nuevo la tela raída–. Estaban en el templo donde aquel Enmascarado robó la bandeja.

–¿Ese que creaba agujeros negros? –aseveró Aira.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Longinus mientras asentía lentamente.

–Esta especie de ropaje debe de estar conectado con las reliquias.

–Por lo ajado que está yo diría que forma parte de ellas.

–La pregunta es¿de dónde lo ha sacado¿Lo traía consigo cuando entró? –inquirió Longinus–. Sólo sé que lo llevaba encima y que se le cayó al suelo cuando le ataqué.

Mientras cavilaban sobre aquello apareció Yuki-san. Había recuperado parte de su vestuario, y parecía que se le estaba pasando un poco el estado de embriaguez.

–Maldito cabrón –rezongó–. Si le llego a coger le machaco.

–¿Qué tal estás? –se interesó Longinus.

–Bien, bien –respondió ella–. Me duele la cara porque me he chocado contra ese estúpido resorte que abría esa estúpida trampilla.

Longinus y Aira le miraron de hito en hito.

–¿Qué trampilla? –exclamaron a dúo.

Yuki-san les miró con expresión dubitativa.

–La que había en esa habitación en la que estaba ese tipo rebuscando. Traté de impedírselo pero... –su mente empezó a buscar las palabras exactas para no explicar realmente lo que había pasado–... pero él me lanzó contra la pared y se accionó algún tipo de mecanismo. Se abrió la trampilla y el enmascarado cogió algo de dentro.

–¡El trozo de tela! –exclamó Aira.

–¿Lo qué? –inquirió Yuki.

–Claro, eso era lo que estaba buscando. ¿Dónde ocurrió todo eso, Yuki?

–En la habitación esa extraña que tiene una mesa enorme en el centro –explicó vagamente ella.

–¿El despacho de Naeros?

–No sé... puede.

–Llévanos allí –le instó Aira.

Yuki-san les guió hasta el despacho y Longinus confirmó que se trataba del de su capitán. Entraron y dirigieron su atención a la abertura que se encontraba en una de las paredes. En su interior se había encontrado aquella gastada tela y, aparentemente, una nota. Longinus cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

–_Hemos encontrado esta especie de prenda de vestir en una cámara oculta en una antigua casa señorial en el distrito trece del Rukongai Sur. Los símbolos son los mismos que los del resto de reliquias. Creo que deberías custodiarlo._

La nota no decía nada más. No había firma ni ningún dato que identificara al remitente.

–Y aquí tenemos un misterio más... ¿por qué tendría tu taicho una cosa así? –preguntó Aira.

–No tengo ni idea, pero mañana tendrá que respondernos a esa pregunta –afirmó Longinus con expresión lúgubre.

–Me voy a la cama, que tengo sueño –dijo Yuki-san que había permanecido impasible ante aquellas pesquisas.

La shinigami pelirroja salió por la puerta dando tumbos. Longinus aún miraba la nota con ojos sombríos. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Aira.

–Sí –dijo escuetamente Longinus mientras se guardaba la carta en un pliegue del kimono–. Vámonos a dormir.

Se volvió hacia la salida pero no avanzó. Se giró y le tendió a Aira el paño.

–Guárdalo donde sólo tú puedas encontrarlo.

–¿Cómo?

–Esto no puede caer en manos de los Enmascarados –aseveró Longinus–. Mañana, cuando vaya a ver a mis compañeros, quiero que tú escondas esto.

Le volvió a tender el paño y Aira lo cogió.

–Está bien... –dijo ella mientras lo escondía entre su ropa.

Longinus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y sonriendo dijo:

–Este será nuestro secreto.

* * *

(1) _Hechizos de atadura_ utilizados normalmente para inmovilizar al contrincante. 


	7. Capítulo VI: Enjaulados

**Capítulo VI: Enjaulados**

Un fino hilo de luz había conseguido filtrarse a través de la puerta medio entornada y atravesaba la habitación. El atrevido haz luminoso impactó en los párpados cerrados de alguien, e inmediatamente los párpados se cerraron aún más. Aquel estímulo no era suficiente para despertar a alguien sumido en un sueño tan profundo, pero sí lo era el dolor que se estaba extendiendo rápidamente por su columna vertebral.

–¡Joder! –exclamó Longinus despertándose asustado– ¿Qué está pasando?

Somnoliento se llevó las manos a la espalda; tenía algo encaramado a ella. Trató de zafarse, pero la presa era demasiado fuerte. Finalmente consiguió abrir del todo los legañosos ojos y vio lo que le tenía aprisionado: era Yuki.

Cogió la mano que se estaba apretando cada vez más a su pecho y la separó lentamente para no despertarla. Luego tumbó a la shinigami sobre su futón para que siguiera descansando. Pero no contó con lo rebelde que podía llegar a ser en aquel estado la joven. Longinus estaba encima de ella cuando volvió a intentar aferrarse a su presa. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando una voz alarmó al shinigami.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo la voz. Longinus trató de girarse para ver quién hablaba, pero Yuki-san le aferró aún más en aquella indecorosa postura–. Así que venimos preocupadas a ver cómo estabas y resulta que te encontramos en mitad de una orgía.

El joven volvió a separar a Yuki-san mientras ella seguía lanzando sus brazos en pos de su presa.

–No es... –una mano impactó en su cara, muy cerca del ojo–... No es lo que parece –una rodilla se clavó en su estómago.

Longinus rodó en el suelo dolorido mientras pensaba: "_Joder¿es que no se puede estar quieta ni cuando está dormida?_". Sus giros se vieron frenados al contacto de una sandalia en su espalda. Miró la sandalia, y luego miró el resto de cuerpo que venía pegado a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba perdido.

–Maldito pervertido –masculló entre dientes la dueña de la sandalia.

Sin mediar más palabra la hoja de una espada titiló en el aire mientras volaba en busca de sangre. Longinus la esquivó por poco. La punta de la espada quedó encajada en el suelo a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

–¡Patri, puedo explicarlo! –trató de razonar él–. Mira, lo que pasó es que...

–Me da igual lo que quieras inventarte, pervertido.

–¡No, en serio¡Para! –Longinus reculó al ver que Patri conseguía sacar su zanpakutou del suelo–. ¿Me quieres escuchar?

Patri no respondió, con un brillo asesino en los ojos se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

–Y yo preocupada por cómo estarías...

Antes de que Patri llegara hasta su presa, alguien se interpuso entre los dos con los brazos extendidos.

–¡Espera, Patri! –exclamó Aira–. Él tiene razón. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Patri se detuvo y miró a la shinigami que se interponía entre ella y Longinus.

–¿Entonces cómo explicas que me lo encontrase encaramado a esa furcia? –escupió las palabras mientras señalaba a la aún durmiente Yuki-san.

–¡Ella me estaba agarrando en sueños! –gritó Longinus desde el suelo.

–¡Tú cállate! –ordenó imperiosa Patri apuntándole con la espada.

–Tiene razón, seguramente haya pasado eso –justificó Aira–. Yuki-san es bastante rebelde cuando está despierta, así que dormida no tiene por qué ser diferente.

Aquello no bastaba para convencer a Patri, pero aún así guardó su zanpakutou.

–Menos mal que entras en razón –suspiró Longinus.

La mirada que le echó Patri le heló la sangre.

–Nadie ha dicho que me crea todo eso.

Longinus volvió a suspirar. Hasta que no se calmase daría igual lo que le dijese. Entonces se fijó que en la entrada ahora abierta había una figura más. Le dio un vuelvo el corazón. Ahora sí que definitivamente estaba perdido.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Lerín-san. Le estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas lo que sentía en aquellos momentos: decepción. Longinus trató de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo arreglar las cosas, agachó la cabeza, preparado para recibir el golpe de gracia.

Pero éste no llegó. Lerín-san entró en la habitación e, ignorando totalmente la penosa figura de Longinus en el suelo, se dirigió a Aira.

–Hola¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó amablemente.

Aira la escrutó con la mirada y la reconoció. Era la chica por la que más de una vez había escuchado suspirar a Longinus. Miró al shinigami en el suelo y se compadeció de él.

–Bueno, la verdad es que ayer nos encontramos con Longi y sin saber cómo hemos acabado ayudándole...

–¿Ayudándole¿Ayudándole en qué? –interrumpió groseramente Patri.

–En la investigación –respondió someramente Aira.

Las dos recién llegadas se miraron.

–¿Qué investigación, Aira-san? –inquirió cortésmente Lerín-san.

Aira no estaba segura, pero detrás de aquel velo de amabilidad parecía que aquella chica estaba ocultando una hostilidad casi imperceptible hacia ella. Apartó esos pensamientos y continuó explicándose.

Pasado un rato explicando la situación, por fin pareció que los ánimos se calmaban. Patri le dio una patada a Longinus, que aún permanecía en el suelo, como penitente, diciendo:

–¿Y por qué no me lo habías explicado antes, gurriato?

Longinus alzó la mirada, desafiante.

–Adivina quién no estaba ayer en su cuartel cuando fui a decírselo.

La aludida puso cara pensativa.

–Ah, claro, ayer volví tarde de una misión –la expresión pensativa de Patri cambió por una más sonriente–. Es igual, el caso es que yo también te voy a ayudar.

Longinus la miró frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué dem...?

–¡Eso es! No puedo dejar que un pervertido como tú se quede a solas con estas chicas. Dios sabe lo que podrías llegar a hacer. Además, tú, con lo limitado que eres, seguro que no conseguirías averiguar nada. Necesitas nuestro toque femenino.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ya le habían liado de nuevo.

–Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en grupos –dijo Aira de repente.

–¿Por? –preguntó Yuki-san, que en ese momento se estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos y vio la cantidad de figuras congregadas a su vera–. Guau, menuda borrachera¡aún veo doble!

Costó un poco, pero al final Aira consiguió que Yuki-san se despejara y entendiera la nueva situación.

–Así que dividirnos... –repitió Patri–. Pero¿por qué?

–Es muy simple, porque así podemos ir a investigar a más sitios.

–Claro,_divide y vencerás_ –remarcó Longinus.

–Así cubriréis un mayor espacio –aportó Lerín-san.

Patri asintió con resolución.

–Está bien. Entonces, Longinus, irás conmigo.

–¿Cómo¿Por qué? –se quejó él.

–Porque no pienso dejarte a solas con ellas.

–¡Pero si te he dicho que no ha pasado nada!

–Pero podría haber pasado...

Longinus vio su oportunidad. Se abalanzó en dirección a la joven shinigami de la cuarta división.

–¡Entonces Lerín-san vendrá con nosotros! –exclamó–. No quiero que en mitad de un malentendido te dé por rebanarme la cabeza de nuevo. Al menos ella es inteligente.

Patri volvió a mirarle con expresión asesina. Parece que no había pensado que aquello acabaría así.

–Pero... yo no puedo ayudaros –dijo tímidamente Lerín-san.

Longinus se giró con expresión lastimera hacia ella.

–Yo... yo tengo que... –Longinus le seguía mirando y notó cómo empezaba a aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo–. Yo no puedo... las prácticas...

–Eso puede esperar –intervino Aira viendo los derroteros que estaba tomando la situación. Lerín-san sólo necesitaba un empujón.

Lerín-san titubeó. Longinus seguía mirándola, así que apartó su mirada un momento. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

–Está bien.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Longinus lanzándose hacia Lerín-san y abrazándola.

–¡Longinus¡Esas manos! –exclamó Patri.

Él se apartó de mal humor obedeciendo a Patri.

–Bueno, entonces está claro. Yuki-san y yo investigaremos por nuestra cuenta –concluyó Aira–. Tengo en mente un sitio donde podría empezar...

–Nosotros iremos a donde tengan encarcelada a mi división –dijo Longinus. Una sombra pasó por sus ojos.

–Nos veremos esta noche en esta misma habitación¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Empezaba la investigación.

El trío caminaba tranquilamente por las blancas calles del Seireitei, en dirección a los calabozos de la segunda división, donde se encontraban en aquel momento los miembros más poderosos de la octava división. Longinus iba en el centro atendiendo a las réplicas que le hacía Patri, mientras Lerín-san permanecía callada. Realmente la shinigami de la cuarta división parecía estar disgustada con él, aunque no lo dejara entrever por su expresión.

–Todavía no me puedo creer que os hayan acusado de semejante desfachatez –se quejó Patri–. Si la misión de los Enmascarados os la asignaron¡no la escogisteis!

Longinus trató de responder pero un dolor punzante en las sienes le detuvo. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a ellas y empezó a frotárselas. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso y un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz. Sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó asustada Patri.

–¿Es el dolor otra vez? –escrutó Lerín-san.

Longinus asintió. En ese momento empezaba a perder visión, todo se volvía más luminoso.

–¿Qué dolor? –se extrañó Patri.

–Desde que volvió, Longinus tiene estos extraños ataques –explicó la shinigami de cabello cobrizo.

–Ah, te refieres a eso...

Patri aún recordaba el día que Longinus se fue. Ella pensaba que se había ido de su vida para siempre, y le maldijo por abandonarla, por no haber escuchado las palabras que siempre le quiso decir. Pero resultó que aquel adiós no fue definitivo, porque misteriosamente él regreso, aunque no quiso contarle a nadie lo que había pasado durante su prolongada ausencia. Aún se despertaba en mitad de la noche, sudorosa, escuchando las palabras que él les había gritado cuando sus pies se separaban del suelo y aquella monstruosa fuerza le impulsaba hacia un espacio de infinita negrura. Aún podía ver nítida su figura recortada contra la del agujero negro.

_«¡Ahora, Patri!»_

La presión empezó a mitigarse y Longinus se repuso.

–Bueno¿seguimos? –dijo él alegremente.

Ellas le miraron un momento y después, sonriendo, continuaron la marcha. Aquello formaba parte del pasado, pensaron.

Las abarrotadas celdas eran un mar de multitudes. Entre la gente dentro de las celdas y los visitantes, aquello tenía pinta de cualquier cosa menos de una cárcel. El bullicio era casi ensordecedor.

Los tres entraron en la estancia y se sorprendieron al ver a tanta gente. Patri se dirigió al guardia de la entrada.

–Oye¿cómo es que dejáis entrar a tanta gente?

El guardia miró a Patri y con un gesto de superioridad explicó:

–Ya sabes, esa gentuza de la octava son muy populares. Todo el mundo quiere venir a darles su apoyo.

Aquel individuo enjuto parecía disgustado con la situación, así que Patri probó suerte.

–Ah, ya sé a qué te refieres. La verdad es que yo no sé qué les verán. Sólo porque monten las mejores fiestas del Seireitei.

–¿Verdad que sí? Para mí no son más que una panda de borrachines...

–¡Y encima son unos traidores! –exclamó vehementemente Patri.

–Sí, efectivamente, encima eso.

–Y ahora dirán que todo ha sido una trampa –era el momento de probar–. Pero¿quién iba a montar este tinglado para culparles¡Qué ocurrencias!

El guardia se le quedó mirando.

–¿Y tú por qué has venido aquí entonces?

"_Mierda_", pensó Patri, "_me va a pillar_".

–He venido... he venido...

Longinus apareció a su espalda y la rodeó con un brazo.

–Cariño¿por qué te separas de mí? Vamos, que quiero presentarte a mis antiguos compañeros de clase que están aquí encarcelados.

–¿Eh? Ah, claro, lo siento, amorcito –reaccionó Patri.

Longinus cogió del brazo a Patri y la apartó del guardia.

–Gracias –susurró ella mientras evitaba que el alto shinigami se diera cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Moviéndose entre la multitud trataron de localizar al capitán Naeros, pero parecía una misión imposible entre tanto gentío. Pasado un buen rato, cuando los tres empezaban a desanimarse, alguien gritó el nombre de Longinus. Se giraron hacia quién les saludaba. Se trataba de un joven shinigami de pelo oscuro y corto que les hacía señas desde una de las celdas.

–¡Dorian! –exclamó Longinus.

El grupo se dirigió hacia él.

–Tío¿has averiguado algo?

–Poca cosa, he venido a ver al capitán para hablar –Longinus tenía que dar información velada, no podía explicar lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

–No jodas, pues qué mala suerte –dijo Dorian.

–¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?

–Justamente hoy me han dicho que el capitán Naeros va a estar en la sala de interrogatorios todo el día.

–Bueno, pero se podrá hablar con él¿no? –exclamó Patri.

–Mucho me temo que no –explicó Dorian–. Los Ejecutores son muy meticulosos con la atmósfera de sus interrogatorios. No dejarían que nadie fuese por su cuenta a interrogarle.

Longinus se quedó pensativo.

–Entonces... ¿dónde está Nae-chan? –dijo refiriéndose a la subcapitana Naerys.

–También se la han llevado.

–Joder, qué suerte tenemos –replicó Patri.

Dorian agarró la camiseta de Longinus y le atrajo para sí.

–Tranquilo, no estás solo –le susurró al oído–. La _DMC_ (1) también está investigando. Si averiguo algo te lo haré saber.

Longinus se apartó del shinigami y sonrió.

–Está bien, muchas gracias, Dorian –el recuerdo de la alfombra de Dorian pasó por su mente, pero decidió que no era buen momento para evocarlo–. Estaremos en contacto.

El grupo se alejó un poco de la celda de Dorian.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Lerín-san.

–Creo que deberíamos interrogar a algunos de los que participaron en las misiones de los Enmascarados –pensó Longinus en voz alta–. Tal vez nos den alguna pista.

Un tumulto se alzó por encima del bullicio de voces. En la entrada parecía que hubiera una pelea. Toda la atención del grupo se dirigió allí. Avanzaron y pudieron ver lo que pasaba. Una shinigami de variopinto aspecto forcejeaba con dos Ejecutores que la llevaban sujeta con cadenas.

–¡Esto no se me hace! –exclamaba la shinigami con creciente enfado–. ¿Sabéis quién soy¡Os va a caer una buena, chavales!

Cuando la shinigami pasó al lado del grupo se fijó en...

–¡Longinus¿Qué demonios está pasando¿Qué les pasa a estos paletos?

Él se acercó a la shinigami y ésta pareció calmarse. Los escoltas se mostraron confusos ante la repentina aparición de Longinus.

–Záresh, tranquila –le instó el shinigami–. Según parece nos han acusado de traición...

–¿Pero qué dices?

Longinus la aferró de los brazos.

–Tranquila, estoy tratando de resolver todo este embrollo. Así que, por favor, mantén la calma.

–Eso no me tranquiliza mucho –dijo ella contrariada.

Longinus ignoró el comentario.

–Por cierto¿dónde te habías metido?

Záresh se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

–Ya sabes, en una de esas interminables misiones en el mundo humano.

–¿Has participado en alguna de las misiones de los robos de reliquias? –preguntó él.

Pero Záresh no pudo contestar. Los Ejecutores le dieron un empellón y la lanzaron hacia delante. Longinus trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero uno de los shinigamis de la segunda división se lo impidió.

–Pero¿qué coño hacéis, jodidos comepollas? –dijo colérico Longinus.

–Apártate, escoria –le empujó el Ejecutor.

Cuando Longinus estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo al impertinente shinigami unas manos le aferraron los brazos. Se giró y vio que las manos salían de una de las celdas. Andrés y Cloud habían impedido que Longinus cometiera una locura.

–No les des un motivo para encerrarte, Longi –dijo Cloud.

–Sí, tío, te necesitamos ahí fuera.

El Ejecutor se apartó la máscara y se rió a carcajadas.

–Sabía que los de vuestra división no tenían cojones.

Longinus trató de zafarse de sus compañeros, pero nuevas manos le frenaron. Ahora eran Patri y Lerín-san quienes se interponían.

–Por favor, vámonos –le imploró Lerín-san con ojos vidriosos.

Longinus masculló una maldición y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía la suerte que tenía de tener tan buenos amigos, pero¡qué demonios! Se había quedado con las ganas de darle su merecido a aquel Ejecutor.

Tenía que golpear algo.

* * *

(1) La División de Mentes Calenturientas, una organización secreta infiltrada en la Sociedad de Almas cuya finalidad es corromper la castidad de cualquier shinigami vulnerable de ser pervertido.

Dada su extensión por toda la Sociedad de Almas posee una de las redes de espionaje que rivaliza con la propia segunda división.


	8. Capítulo VII: Entre polvo y sangre

**Capítulo VII: Entre polvo y sangre hallarás mi senda**

Habían pasado toda la mañana deambulando de un lado a otro del _Seireitei_, preguntando a todo aquel conocido que pudiera saber algo. Todo había sido infructuoso, incluso el intento de entrevistarse con algún capitán o subcapitán se había encontrado con un muro de evasivas. Nadie parecía querer hablar del asunto.

A mediodía decidieron descansar en uno de los jardines cercanos al cuartel de la primera división. Una suave brisa corría por la pequeña extensión, proporcionándoles un momentáneo sosiego. Ambas contemplaban el cielo azul con apatía.

–Esto es un fastidio –rompió el silencio Yuki-san.

Aira bajó la mirada hasta ella.

–No podemos hacer que la gente nos cuente todo lo que queramos.

–Al menos podrían decir algo –masculló entre dientes la pelirroja.

Aira rió afablemente la queja de su compañera.

–La verdad es que estamos dando palos de ciego –comentó la shinigami de la décima división–. Si al menos supiéramos por donde empezar...

–¡Pero si es que parece que todo el mundo sea cómplice de este engaño!

Aira le reprendió con la mirada.

–No queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotras¿recuerdas?

Yuki expelió un chasquido con los labios.

–Sí, mamá –bromeó.

De una de las mangas del kimono de Aira apareció como por arte de magia un paquete envuelto en papel con motivos florales. Con más empeño que pericia lo abrió y el aroma a _dango_ inundó el aire durante unos instantes.

–¡Qué rico! –exclamó Yuki-san que hasta el momento se había quedado observando los movimientos de su compañera– ¿Me das uno?

–Claro, toma –respondió Aira mientras le ofrecía uno.

Pasaron un rato sin hablar mientras degustaban los pegajosos dulces hechos a base de arroz. Fue entonces cuando una idea empezó a formarse en la mente de Aira. Su expresión fue cambiando a medida que el pensamiento se iba gestando, hasta que finalmente culminó cuando exclamó:

–¡_Eureka_!

–Eso tú –le respondió al instante Yuki-san.

Aira se levantó de un impulso tirando el último _dango_ al suelo. Yuki-san saltó para impedir la catástrofe y consiguió agarrarlo por muy poco.

–¿Qué _hollows_ te pasa? –recriminó Yuki-san desde el suelo y en la poco decorosa postura en la que había quedado al finalizar su maniobra de salvamento.

–¡Ya lo tengo! –gritó Aira excitada– ¡Ya sé por dónde empezar!

–Oye¿no eras tú la que decía que no llamáramos la atención? –apuntó Yuki-san.

Aira no le estaba haciendo caso, miraba a su alrededor buscando algo. Al final pareció localizarlo y salió corriendo.

–¡Ey, oye, pero no me dejes así! –le gritó Yuki-san mientras se incorporaba y salía detrás de Aira– ¡Al menos dime dónde vamos!

La visita matutina a los calabozos había enfriado el ánimo del grupo. Patri había intentado animarles un poco, pero Longinus permanecía callado y con el ceño fruncido, echando miradas asesinas a todo aquel que osaba mirarle. Lerín-san no parecía tampoco tener ganas de decir nada, Patri supuso que la nobleza no estaba acostumbrada a ver dependencias como la cárcel. En realidad, al igual que Patri, estaba preocupada por Longinus.

–Bueno... –comenzó a decir Patri–. Creo que va siendo hora de comer¿no?

Como respuesta sólo recibió miradas inexpresivas por parte de sus dos acompañantes.

–Vamos, lo digo porque empieza a haber hambre...

Lerín-san parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Patri susurró una maldición, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, trataba de alentar a la gente pero siempre sin resultado. "_Está claro que esto no es lo mío_", pensó.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Se giraron y se encontraron con una pareja de shinigamis. Él era moreno y un tanto bajo; ella era rubia y de ojos claros.

–Umm, tú me suenas de algo –dijo dubitativa Patri señalando a la chica–. ¿No eres de la... tri... trige... trece...?

–Decimotercera división –completó bruscamente la frase Longinus.

–¡Eso! –exclamó ella y girándose hacia su compañero le espetó:– ¡Deja ya de corregirme, leches!

–Hola –saludó Lerín-san a los recién llegados con una reverencia.

La pareja le respondió cortésmente, aunque el chico no parecía muy conforme con tener que saludar después de su entrada.

–No sé si las conocéis, ellas son Lerín-san y Patri –les presentó Longinus–. Ellos son_Mizu_ y _Poke_.

El grupo intercambió unos superfluos saludos.

–¿Qué hacéis por aquí, parejita? –preguntó Longinus. Trataba de parecer sereno– Esto está un poco alejado de vuestro cuartel.

–Queríamos estar un rato a solas, sin los agobios de la división –explicó Mizu.

–Sí, desde que la pifió tu división, el resto estamos bastante cargados de trabajo –dijo maliciosamente Poke.

Longinus lanzó una mano hacia él y agarró su _kimono_.

–Retira eso, enano –las palabras se le escapaban entre los dientes apretados.

Poke trató de desembarazarse de la presa de su interlocutor en vano.

–Sólo digo la verdad, estúpido. Si no hubierais traicionado al Seirei...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Longinus ya había lanzado un puño que colisionó contra la mejilla del pequeño _shinigami_. Poke salió despedido unos metros. Se levantó llevándose la mano a la boca y comprobó que estaba sangrando.

–¡¿Estás loco?! –gritó–. ¿Es que en tu división sólo sabéis arreglar las cosas jodiendo a los demás?

Longinus volvió a abalanzarse contra él, pero los brazos de sus compañeras volvieron a detenerlo, tal y como había pasado en la cárcel. Inmediatamente Mizu se puso en medio.

–Eso es¿qué vas a hacer ahora, cretino¿Vas a pegar a una chica para demostrar que llevas razón? –volvió a provocar Poke.

Mizu se giró hacia él y le increpó:

–¿Quieres callarte, Poke? –Poke enmudeció ante la repentino reprimenda de su compañera–. Basta de tonterías¿vale? Parece mentira que no veas que Longi lo está pasando mal.

Mizu se volvió de nuevo a Longinus y le acarició la mejilla.

–No te preocupes –dijo ella bajando el tono–. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Lerín-san y Patri aliviaron la presión sobre los brazos de Longinus y finalmente le soltaron. Contempló a Poke que se estaba levantando del suelo y le dijo:

–Lo siento.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Sus compañeras se despidieron de la pareja y salió corriendo detrás de él.

–Alguien debería enseñarle modales a ese orangután –musitó Poke mientras escupía sangre.

Aira había pasado las puertas del cuartel como una exhalación. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que los guardias que se encontraban en las garitas no se interpusieran en su camino.

–¡Alto¿Dónde va tan rápido, señorita?

–El... archivo... –jadeó ella.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Dónde... está... el archivo? –les preguntó.

Yuki-san apareció en la puerta y barrió con la mirada la zona. Cuando localizó a Aira y los guardias se aproximó a ellos.

–Tía¿quieres ir... más despacio? –exclamó también jadeante.

–¡Yuki-san! –le reconoció uno de los guardias–. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Viene ella contigo?

La pelirroja miró al guardia, tras un breve examen recordó su rostro de una de las numerosas fiestas a las que había acudido aquella semana.

–¡Anda, eres tú! Sí, claro, ella viene conmigo.

–Bueno, pues dile a tu amiga que no se puede entrar a los cuarteles de divisiones ajenas con tanta precipitación –le instruyó el joven guardia como si Aira no estuviera allí.

Yuki-san se cuadró y se puso en posición de firmes.

–¡Entendido!

Los guardias rieron la postura de la joven y les dejaron en paz.

–¡Esperad! –les reclamó Aira– ¿Dónde está el archivo de la división?

El conocido de Yuki-san se volvió y les dio las indicaciones. Aira salió disparada hacia el pasillo que le acababan de indicar, y su compañera salió detrás.

–¿A qué viene tanta prisa¿Qué has descubierto?

Por toda respuesta lo que Yuki recibió fue la súbita desaparición de Aira que acababa de girar una esquina sin previo aviso. Al girarse comprobó que su amiga había girado al ver un cartel que rezaba "_Archivo_". Aira abrió la puerta que daba acceso a una sala con aire cargado y luz mortecina. Una anciana parapetada tras un pequeño escritorio levantó la vista de una pila de papeles acumulada frente a ella y miró con curiosidad a las intrusas.

–¿Qué desean? –les inquirió.

–Los documentos de los robos –dijo lacónicamente Aira.

–¿Perdón? –dijo la archivista desconcertada ante la ambigua consulta.

–Los archivos de los robos de reliquias –volvió a pedir la joven–. Tiene que haber duplicados de los informes que la octava división remitía a este archivo. Siempre se sigue ese procedimiento.

–Ah, te refieres a archivos de investigaciones... –dedujo la anciana. Frunció el ceño y trató de recordar la localización de los documentos–. Veamos... si son informes de investigaciones de la octava división deben estar en la sección de esa misma división, dentro del apartado "investigaciones". Es un archivo cronológico así que si la investigación es reciente estará en los estantes más cercanos...

Aira ya estaba buscando los archivos que la anciana le indicaba cuando una mano férrea le agarró de la muñeca. Aira miró hacia allí y se encontró que la archivista se había desplazado hasta allí silenciosamente y le impedía continuar su búsqueda.

–Pero para mirar esos documentos necesita una autorización, señorita.

La joven se sintió contrariada, toda aquella carrera ¿para encontrarse con otro muro infranqueable?

Sin que Yuki-san se diera cuenta, alguien se había puesto detrás de ella silenciosamente y observaba la escena. Por esa razón cuando nuevo visitante del archivo habló, ella dio un respingo y se apartó dando un salto.

–No te preocupes, ella tiene mi autorización.

Todas se volvieron y contemplaron la capa blanca del capitán Ailios. La luz que entraba por la puerta y que parecía cubrirle le daba un aspecto imponente, como un inmenso coloso. La anciana soltó a Aira y se postró ante su capitán.

–Capitán Ailios, si hubiera sabido...

–No hace falta que te disculpes, _Ba-chan_ –dijo sonriente el capitán–. Estás haciendo perfectamente tu trabajo.

Se acercó a Aira e hizo señas a Yuki-san para que se acercara. Les habló en voz baja para que la anciana, que había vuelto a su escritorio, no les escuchara.

–Supongo que os habrá mandado Longi.

Ellas le miraron de hito en hito sin comprender cómo lo sabía. Cuando entendió el porqué de sus miradas se explicó:

–Sé que sois buenas amigas suyas y también sé el alboroto que habéis formado a la entrada para buscar el archivo, así que deduzco que estáis ayudándole en la investigación.

No parecieron conformes, pero decidieron darle un voto de confianza, al fin y al cabo les había prestado ayuda.

–Bueno, para la próxima vez, os sugiero que seáis un poco más discretas.

–¡Eso mismo le decía yo! –apoyó Yuki-san.

Aira no dijo nada.

–Y bien... ¿qué andáis buscando en los archivos de los robos? –preguntó Ailios.

–Eso me gustaría saber –replicó Yuki.

Aira volvió a hacer un mutis. Ailios la miró fijamente y finalmente desistió.

–Supongo que no confías del todo en mí –dijo él–. Es comprensible, este es un tema delicado, así que te dejaré a tus anchas –Se volvió hacia la puerta–. Id con cuidado –les previno mientras se marchaba.

Una vez solas Aira pareció relajarse.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa, chica? –le reprendió su amiga–. Es el capitán de esta división¡el mismo que salvó a Longi para que investigara!

–No me fío de él.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Pero no me puedo fiar de la gente a la primera. Me ocurre con frecuencia.

Yuki-san no supo que replicar así que el diálogo murió en ese punto. Aira dirigió su atención de nuevo a los rótulos de las diferentes secciones y se puso de nuevo a buscar los documentos de la octava división.

–Supongo que no me vas a decir porqué me has arrastrado a este sitio lleno de moho y vete tú a saber qué más cosas... –dijo Yuki-san encogiéndose de hombros.

Aira no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada en la búsqueda. Ambas empezaron a vagabundear por el extenso archivo, rodeadas de miles de cajas que contenían documentos de toda índole. Pasado un rato, Aira localizó la sección de la división de Longinus. Yuki-san fue quien dio con la subsección de investigaciones. Aira se lanzó a por las cajas más cercanas. Allí estaban. Todos los informes sobre los robos de reliquias. Empezó a pasar páginas con información técnica sobre las localizaciones.

–¿Encuentras lo que buscas?

Ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la anciana. Estaba en el pasillo observándolas.

–Sí... sí, muchas gracias –la despidió Aira con un ademán.

Aquella anciana le inquietaba. En cierto modo empezaba a sentirse un poco paranoica. Toda aquella historia de conspiraciones estaba poniendo a prueba sus nervios.

Continuó leyendo los informes mientras Yuki-san la observaba curiosa. Seleccionó los informes que hablaban de los robos de reliquias, todo lo referente a los Enmascarados y los metió en una carpeta que tenía disimulada en el interior del_hakama_ (1).

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó sorprendida Yuki-san.

–Tranquila, sólo son duplica...

Aira se lanzó sobre Yuki-san y la derribó. El cráneo de la pelirroja impactó contra una de las estanterías de metal y casi la dejó inconsciente. Quejumbrosa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero no consiguió completar el movimiento, para entonces Aira la había agarrado y la trataba de poner en pie.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¡Corre! –le gritó Aira asiéndola de la muñeca.

Las chispas y un ruido metálico fueron lo único que delataron que algo había impactado en una estantería donde instantes antes se encontrara la cabeza de Yuki-san. En la oscuridad circundante se pudo escuchar un chasquido. Sin pensárselo dos veces las dos shinigamis salieron corriendo en busca de la salida. Se precipitaron por un pasillo paralelo al principal atestado de cajas de documentos sin clasificar. Mientras huían no escucharon los pasos que resonaban por el pasillo central y que les adelantaban. Al momento una figura enmascarada se interpuso en su camino provocando que ambas se detuvieran.

El Enmascarado tenía una grotesca máscara blanca decorada con líneas negras. De la parte superior sobresalía un pequeño cuerno romo. Las cuencas eran oscuras, y en mitad de ellas, donde debiera haber una pupila, sólo había un destello rojo. La mueca de calavera de la máscara pareció recibirles con una irónica sonrisa.

–¿Dónde vais tan deprisa? –preguntó el Enmascarado con voz un tanto aniñada.

Aira había oído hablar de las tácticas de algunos de estos shinigamis. Solían atacar de dos en dos, mientras uno distraía la atención, el otro atacaba por la espalda. Así que ante la aparición de aquel individuo reaccionó agarrando a Yuki-san de nuevo y retrocediendo. Volvió a ordenar a Yuki-san que corriera mientras ella se quejaba que sólo era un shinigami, que podían encargarse ellas solas.

–Hay más –respondió escuetamente Aira.

–¿Cómo lo sa...?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando una figura apareció por detrás de unas estanterías. Esta vez era una mujer enmascarada. Su máscara era bastante simple en comparación con la de su compañero, pero daba aún más miedo debido a la expresión deliberadamente sonriente que tenía dibujada. Era una chica no mucho más alta que el otro Enmascarado, de pelo rubio ceniza recogido en dos coletas.

–¿No queréis jugar con nosotros? –dijo la shinigami.

La voz de la Enmascarada también parecía aniñada. Aira se preguntó si realmente debía tenerles miedo. Su respuesta llegó al instante cuando la inmensa presencia espiritual de la chica casi le dejó sin respiración. Era demasiado agobiante, y notó cómo empezaba a desmayarse. Yuki-san la sacó del trance de una bofetada.

–¡Corre! –ahora era ella la que le gritaba.

La enmascarada trató de impedirles el paso pero ambas consiguieron llegar al pasillo central sin que las alcanzara. Escucharon a su espalda unas maldiciones pero no miraron atrás. El otro Enmascarado tenía que estar cerca. Entonces Aira le vio. Estaba en un pasillo paralelo al que habían salido. Confiado en que su compañera les atraparía se dirigía andando hacia su posición. Al verlas, el enmascarado gritó y corrió hacia ellas.

El aura de maldad que desprendía aquel niño se proyectó hacia ellas mientras huían. Pero el miedo a ser capturadas por aquel par de despiadados shinigamis fue más fuerte y alcanzaron la salida, a tiempo de ver que la anciana se había ausentado de su escritorio. "_Vieja bastarda_", pensó Aira.

Al salir del archivo trataron de desandar lo andado, pero con las prisas se desorientaron totalmente y acabaron en un callejón sin salida.

–¡Mierda¡Esta división parece un laberinto! –maldijo Yuki-san.

Volvieron a notar aquella aura asesina. Se estaba aproximando. Aira asió del brazo a Yuki y se metió con ella en una habitación. Al entrar tropezaron con algo que había en el suelo y cayeron de bruces. La presencia estaba cada vez más cerca. Las estaba buscando.

La sala estaba oscura y apenas se filtraba luz por la puerta que habían dejado abierta de par en par en su acometida. Aira pensó en levantarse y cerrarla pero se dio cuenta que con aquello revelaría su posición. Sólo cabía esperar que el Enmascarado tomara aquella puerta abierta como algo normal.

–Escondámonos detrás de esa cómoda –le susurró al oído a Yuki-san que permanecía aún en el suelo con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Al notar que su compañera no se movía trató de agarrarla para empujarla hacia el mueble.

–Está... muerta.

Aquellas pocas palabras bastaron para que Aira se girara hacia su amiga y dirigiese su mirada a lo que estaba observando Yuki-san. El bulto con el que habían tropezado al entrar en la habitación no era otra cosa que un cadáver, concretamente el de la anciana archivista.

–Oh, Dios mío... –exclamó Aira reprimiendo un grito.

Dirigió sus manos al cuello de la mujer y notó una oquedad en su gargante. Retiró la mano asustada y la vio impregnada en sangre.

–Nos ha dirigido hasta aquí para matarnos a nosotras también –dijo casi sollozante Yuki-san–. Es... es un monstruo.

Aira se giró para calmar a su compañera que había entrado en estado de shock. Justo a tiempo de ver la sombra.

Una sombra se proyectó desde la entrada y oscureció la cara de Yuki-san. Aira llevó la mano a su _zanpakutou_. Si había que morir, al menos que fuera luchando. No le dio tiempo, la espada de su contrincante golpeó la empuñadura y la _zanpakutou_ de Aira salió despedida. Sin poder reaccionar miró impotente cómo el Enmascarado alzaba su espada para dar el golpe de gracia.

Era el fin. La desesperación ya se había hecho presa de su cuerpo y no se podía mover. La espada del Enmascarado silbó en el aire, Aira sintió el impacto en su cuerpo y notó cómo un líquido tibio manchaba su cara y su ropa. Y todo acabó.

* * *

(1) Pantalón largo con pliegues de origen japonés. 


	9. Capítulo VIII: Tú serás mi guía

**Capítulo VIII: Tú serás mi guía en la oscuridad **

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Veía como poco a poco el arma de aquel muchacho demoníaco se acercaba a su compañera hasta que por fin atravesaba carne y el aire se llenaba de sangre. Estaba justo detrás de ella y no era capaz de moverse. Su mente gritaba órdenes a sus músculos, pero éstos seguían paralizados por un terror que nunca antes había sentido. La caliente sangre le salpicó, casi quemándole al contacto con la piel. La culpa por no poder ayudar a su amiga la estaba matando, y eso fue lo que hizo que finalmente se deshiciera el embrujo. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Habían regresado al cuartel con la incipiente sensación de que no habían conseguido descubrir nada. La gente era muy reticente a hablar sobre el tema de la supuesta traición de los shinigamis de la octava división. En tan poco tiempo se había convertido en un tabú, como si de repente ya no tuvieran el beneplácito de ninguna división, como si de verdad fueran traidores...

Longinus se había sumido en aquellos pensamientos. Se había separado de sus dos infatigables compañeras y ahora estaba solo en aquel jardín. Una suave brisa mecía las briznas de hierba a la luz del ocaso, haciendo parecer que el suelo estuviera vivo. Pero él no miraba.

–Bonito anochecer –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Al girarse se encontró con Lerín-san. Estaba de pie, con las manos a su espalda, y con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras contemplaba aquel espectáculo de luces.

–¿Perdón? –articuló torpemente Longinus mientras volvía a la realidad.

–El ocaso –insistió ella–. Para ser preludio de la noche... no está mal.

–Ah, te refieres a eso –dijo él mientras se volvía para ver lo mismo que ella–. Supongo que sí...

Lerín-san rió a su espalda y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué tiene que hacer la naturaleza para impresionarte, Longinus-san?

Él se volvió hacia ella. "_Contigo ya lo hace_", pensó. Pero en lugar de eso respondió evasivamente:

–Sabes que puedes llamarme Longi.

–Lo siento, Longi-san.

Longinus expelió una estruendosa risa.

–Siempre tan formal. No cambiarás, Lerín-chan.

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento alborotó el pelo de Lerín-san, y cuando Longinus se volvió para mirar el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–¿Qué está haciendo Patri? –preguntó él mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor de su cara.

–Creo que ha ido a buscar la despensa para ver qué cenamos hoy –le informó ella–. Es un chollo tener una despensa entera para nosotros solos¿eh?

–Supongo que sí.

Longinus era bien conocido por su manera de engullir la comida. Daba igual si llegaba el último a la mesa, casi siempre era el primero en acabar. A pesar de esta manera de no saborear la comida, le encantaba comer. Podías saber su estado de ánimo por su reacción ante la comida. Muy deprimido tenía que estar para rechazarla. Lerín-san calibró que no estaba en su mejor momento.

–¿Qué te preocupa, Longi-san?

Él se volvió sorprendido a ella.

–¿Que qué me preocupa? Bueno, supongo que es un poco evidente...

–¿Esto es sólo por la falsa acusación? Has abofeteado a Poke a la mínima provocación, cuando normalmente llegáis a las manos a la segunda.

Lerín-san rió la ocurrencia y su risa fue contagiosa para Longinus.

–No, en serio¿qué te preocupa?

Longinus se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

–Es todo. No sé... –titubeó–. No sé si estoy preparado para esta misión. Normalmente no soy lo que se llama el cerebro de la operación. Siempre tengo alguien que me guía. "Vosotros marcad la X que yo me lanzaré hacia ella", suelo decir. Pero ahora es distinto. Tengo que decidir por mí mismo hacia dónde ir... No sé si estoy preparado.

–Qué tontería –replicó ella–. Claro que puedes. No siempre vas a tener a alguien diciéndote lo que hacer. De vez en cuando está bien decidir.

–No me refiero a eso. Puedo decidir, siempre y cuando haya caminos claros que elegir. Puedo elegir seguir una directriz u otra. Pero aquí no las hay. No sé por dónde empezar. ¿A quién le pregunto¿Dónde están las pistas?

–Mi abuelo solía decir que la mejor manera de encontrar algo es dejando de buscarlo.

–Un tío listo tu abuelo. Pero¿qué pasa cuándo no sabes lo que estás buscando?

–Pero si lo sabemos...

–No, no lo sabemos –la interrumpió Longinus–. Ailios me dice: "descubre quién ha echado la culpa de todo a tu división". Pero... ¿y si no hay ese quién¿Y si de verdad mi división es culpable?

–Ajá, así que era eso lo que te preocupaba –dijo sonriente Lerín-san.

–Supongo que sí.

Ella se levantó y se puso frente a él. Se inclinó un poco para que sus caras se enfrentaran. Longinus se sintió un poco violento al tener su cara tan cerca.

–¿Qué crees en realidad?

–¿Cómo?

–¿Crees que tu división es culpable?

–Bueno... en el despacho de Naeros estaba la reliquia y...

–No, he dicho que qué es lo que crees en realidad. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

"_Que te quiero_", fue el pensamiento que le devolvió su corazón. Agitó la cabeza para volver a ordenar sus pensamientos y ella se separó un poco como acto reflejo.

–Creo que... –volvió a pensárselo–. No, no creo que sean culpables. Naeros no es así. Y Naerys le habría dado una buena tunda si hubiera sido así. No hay nada de lo que la fukutaicho no se entere.

Longinus volvió a sonreír.

–Bien, entonces, una cosa menos en la que pensar. Ahora sólo necesitas un guía...

–Ya tengo uno.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo sorprendida ella– .¿Quién?

–Tú.

La mirada serie de Longinus atravesó el alma de Lerín-san. Sus ojos la acababan de atrapar de manera inexplicable.

–¿Qué... cómo? –articuló ella.

–Serás mi guía.

–Pero si yo no...

Él sonrió.

–No te preocupes, no me estoy refiriendo a la investigación.

–¿Entonces?

–Acabas de ser mi guía para sacarme de la oscuridad en la que me estaba hundiendo –afirmó solemnemente él–. Por eso te doy las gracias. Supongo que lo que más necesitaba era encontrar una luz en la oscuridad...

Ella sonrió.

–Es una gran responsabilidad...

–No te creas, lo haces muy bien –dijo Longinus guiñándole un ojo.

Se volvió al darse cuenta de que mientras hablaban había oscurecido, sin fijarse en que Lerín-san se había ruborizado con su último comentario.

–Creo que va siendo hora de ver qué tenemos de comer –dijo animadamente él.

Ella se volvió hacia el rostro sonriente de Longinus. "_Ahora sí estás animado, Longi-san_", pensó para sí mientras le seguía al interior del recinto.

Yuki-san no consiguió desenvainar a tiempo. El afilado metal ya estaba en contacto con la piel de Aira. Pero algo extraño había ocurrido: la hoja apenas había penetrado en la carne. Entonces lo vio. Un destello delató la presencia de otra hoja de metal. En la oscuridad pudo vislumbrar un resplandor y acto seguido el muchacho enmascarado retrocedía.

Una fuerza espiritual descomunal azotó a los presentes en la sala. El arma del Enmascarado abandonó el hombro de Aira y volvió a su vaina.

–Mierda –masculló el niño saliendo de la habitación.

Aira permanecía inmóvil. Permanecía sentada de espaldas a Yuki mientras la sangre corría por su hombro.

–Uf, creo que he llegado a tiempo –dijo una voz en las sombras.

Del corazón de a oscuridad apareció un corpulento shinigami con capa blanca.

–Ca... ¡capitán Ailios! –gritó Yuki-san.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo a acabado ya –le tranquilizó el recién llegado–. Menos mal que no han podido ocultar del todo su _reiatsu_.

–Pe... pero si era asfixiante –las temblorosas palabras de Yuki salían con dificultad por su boca.

–Sí, porque lo estaba proyectando hacia vosotras –explicó el capitán–. Pero no estaba solo, alguien estaba enmascarando su fuerza espiritual. Si no hubiera sido por eso la habría detectado desde el principio. Siento haber llegado un poco tarde.

–¡Aira! –exclamó Yuki reparando en su amiga aún inmóvil y de rodillas– ¡Rápido, tenemos que ayudarla!

Ailios examinó la herida de Aira.

–Parece que no es nada, es sólo un pequeño corte.

Entonces miró el rostro de Aira y su expresión cambió. La joven tenía los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas.

–Yo... –musitó.

–¿Qué ocurre? –consiguió preguntar Yuki-san mientras trataba de levantarse en vano. La fuerza espiritual de aquel ser demoníaco aún la tenía atrapada.

–He visto... el mal –consiguió decir Aira antes de desmayarse.

Ailios la cogió mientras se derrumbaba.

–¡Aira!

–Tranquila, sólo está inconsciente –afirmó el capitán–. Necesitará un poco de reposo. Sígueme.

Llevando en brazos a la desfallecida shinigami se dirigió a uno de los dormitorios de aquella zona de la primera división. Hizo llamar a uno de los curanderos de la división para que la examinaran y al cabo de un rato Aira volvió en sí.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, jovencita? –preguntó el capitán.

–Mejor ahora, señor –respondió Aira.

–¿Te duele? –dijo Yuki-san señalando el hombro de su compañera.

–Anda, pues no –Aira observó el vendaje que llevaba al hombro–. No ha debido ser para tanto...

Una sombra pasó por su rostro.

–¿Qué ocurre, Aira? –se preocupó Yuki.

–No... nada... acabo de recordar... algo.

–Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuartel y que descanses –aconsejó el capitán.

–No podemos, tenemos que... –empezó a decir Yuki-san.

–El capitán tiene razón, Yuki –interrumpió Aira–. Venga, vámonos.

Se levantó de la cama y saludando al capitán de la primera división se llevó consigo a su compañera.

–¿En serio no vas a ir a la octava división? –rezongó Yuki cuando se habían alejado un poco del cuartel–. Habíamos quedado en que sería nuestro cuartel general...

–Claro que sí, Yuki-san. Sólo lo decía porque...

–Entiendo. Sigues sin fiarte de Ailios.

–No es eso... Bueno, puede que sí. Pero es que...

Yuki-san alzó una mano para detener sus palabras.

–Está bien. Lo entiendo.

La sonriente expresión de Yuki-san animó a su compañera.

–Bueno, pues pongamos rumbo a la octava. A ver qué han descubierto los demás.

–¡¿Qué quiere decir _nada_?!

Yuki-san estaba cogiendo del kimono a Longinus con fiera expresión.

–¿¡Nosotras nos hemos jugado el cuello y vosotros no habéis podido hablar con tu capitán!?

–Tranquilízate, Yuki –le instó Aira.

Yuki lanzó una última mirada furibunda a su presa y por fin soltó la ropa de Longinus.

–No me lo puedo creer... –masculló entre dientes.

–Perdónala, está un poco afectada por lo que nos ha pasado –dijo Aira cortésmente.

–Lo entiendo –dijo Longinus, y se volvió a Yuki-san–. Y lo siento, pero tendremos que esperar a mañana para poder interrogar a Naeros-san.

Yuki-san aceptó rápidamente las disculpas y se lanzó hacia su compañero.

–¡Qué era una broma, so tonto! –dijo abrazándose a él– ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar yo con el pobre de Longi?

–¡La madre que te...! –gritó Longinus lanzando lejos a Yuki-san.

Ésta cayó sobre el sofá y le sacó la lengua.

Aira sonrió al ver aquel ambiente. Era lo que necesitaba para olvidar aquella mala pasada. Con un movimiento sacó la carpeta donde había depositado los duplicados de los informes y les echó un vistazo mientras sus compañeros se peleaban amistosamente por toda la sala.

–Vaya –exclamó al cabo de un rato.

Longinus y Yuki-san dejaron la disputa y dirigieron su atención a su compañera.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Según estos informes han desaparecido un total de diez reliquias –Aira titubeó–. No, perdón, once, si contamos con la que desapareció hace dos días. El informe no está porque...

–Porque esa es la misión que teníamos encomendada antes de que ocurriera todo esto –terminó Longinus.

–Exacto...

El olor a comida recién hecha inundó de pronto la estancia. Por la puerta aparecieron Patri y Lerín-san con la suculenta cena.

–¡A yantar! –exclamó Longinus, animado ante la llegada de comida.

Colocaron una mesa en el centro de la sala de estar y la prepararon para disfrutar del festín.

–¡Esto está riquísimo, chicas! –dijo Longinus con la boca llena.

–Los aplausos a la cocinera –replicó Patri señalando a Lerín-san–. Si no fuera por ella yo habría hecho saltar en pedazos la cocina.

–¡Así se hace, Lerín-chan! –le alabó Longinus.

Tras la opípara cena todos permanecieron sentados a la mesa. La conversación había vuelto de nuevo al tema de la investigación.

–¿Has visto si hay un _modus operandi_ característico de esos robos? No sé, si dejan marcas, pistas... Cosas así –preguntó Yuki-san a Aira.

–Aún no he revisado tanto los informes, pero no lo sé. Por lo que he podido leer son bastante violentos...

–Puedes jurarlo –masculló Longinus.

–¡Es verdad! –exclamó entonces Yuki–. ¡Longinus ha vivido uno de esos robos!

–¡Ey, que tú también! –respondió Patri–. La otra noche entraron a robar aquí¿no?

–Ostras, pues es cierto...

–Pero no fue igual –dijo Aira–. Apenas hubo enfrentamiento. Al descubrirnos salió corriendo.

–Sí, eso no es propio de ellos –intervino Lerín-san–. Normalmente suelen ostentar su fuerza sin ningún reparo...

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ella estaba conmigo cuando ocurrió _aquello_ –explicó Longinus–. Y Patri también.

–¿Aquello? –se extrañó Yuki-san–. ¿Te refieres a lo de hace tres meses?

–Exacto.

–Nunca nos has contado lo que pasó, Longi –se quejó Aira–. Creo que va siendo hora de que lo compartas con todos. Al fin y al cabo puede que haya algo que nos pueda servir.

–Puede que tenga razón, Longi –le apoyó Lerín.

Longinus se quedó callado.

–Está bien –decidió al fin–. ¿Queréis saber lo que ocurrió hace tres meses¿El por qué desaparecí todo ese tiempo?

–¡Claro! –afirmó Yuki.

–Pues empecemos por el principio –dijo él dirigiendo su mirada a Lerín-san y Patri.


	10. Capítulo IX: El incidente

**Capítulo IX: El incidente**

**Hace tres meses**

Había pasado una semana desde que el escándalo se extendiera por todo el _Rukongai_. La gente susurraba al paso de los shinigamis que salían del inexpugnable _Seireitei_, el lugar que habitaban los renombrados _dioses de la muerte_. Desde que se filtrara parte de la historia de aquel suceso, la popularidad de los poderosos habitantes de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros había caído en picado. ¿Shinigamis saqueando lugares sagrados para las almas corrientes? Los rumores aumentaban y la tensión era cada vez más evidente. Los parcos comunicados que daba el _Seireitei_ no parecían satisfacer la necesidad de saber de toda la _Sociedad de Almas_. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente?

Aquellos problemas no eran algo que preocupara a la mayoría de los shinigamis, cómodamente asentados y protegidos por el _Seireiheki_, el escudo defensivo que cubría toda la Corte. Y como tantos otros, a Longinus aquello no le quitaba el sueño. Por eso, aunque ya era media mañana, él aún permanecía durmiendo en su cuarto. Una mano aferró el pomo de su puerta y la entreabrió. Una cabeza se asomó por la rendija y escrutó la oscuridad de la habitación. Luego entró el resto del cuerpo. La figura se aproximó al bulto que se movía rítmicamente bajo las sábanas, y acercó una mano a él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de acercarla lo suficiente como para zarandear al durmiente, una mano salió de debajo de las sábanas y le aferró con fuerza la muñeca.

–Espero que sea importante –dijo una voz acolchada debajo de la ropa de la cama–, porque si no eres hombre muerto.

La ropa se movió y apareció una mata de pelo despeinada y detrás una mirada que podría haber helado la sangre del más pintado. La figura se zafó de la mano que le apresaba y retrocedió un paso.

–Dios, me habían dicho que tenías mal despertar... –dijo el intruso.

La mirada no se apartó de él.

–¿Qué quieres, Dorian? –inquirió Longinus en tono iracundo.

–El _taicho_ te llama, tío.

De nuevo el ambiente se cargó de tensión. Dorian ya había cumplido su cometido, así que no tenía porqué permanecer allí. De hecho decidió que prefería no seguir estando allí, algo en la mirada de su compañero le decía que esa era una idea verdaderamente buena.

–Enseguida voy.

Y diciendo esto, la cabeza de Longinus giró hacia el otro lado, con el consiguiente alivio de Dorian, que, mientras salía, no pudo evitar fijarse en que la respiración de su compañero volvía a ser tan acompasada como antes de que él entrase. "_¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?_", pensó Dorian para sí, "_Bueno, es igual. No es mi problema._"

El corpulento shinigami entró en el despacho mientras se atusaba un poco el pelo. Barrió con la mirada toda la estancia y... salió corriendo de allí. Se apoyó en la pared y cogió aire mientras contaba hasta diez. A continuación volvió a entrar en el despacho para sorpresa de los allí presentes.

–Esto... ¿habías olvidado algo, Longi-kun? –preguntó Naeros divertido.

Longinus se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de su capitán. Tardó un instante en asimilar la pregunta, dado que no es que le estuviera prestando especial atención. Tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en otro de los presentes en la sala: Lerín-san.

–Sí... sí, capitán... olvidé... ¡Olvidé una cosa! –respondió Longinus torpemente–. Pero ya está solucionado.

–Me alegro –sonrió el capitán–. Ahora cierra la puerta y siéntate.

El shinigami obedeció y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de su amiga Patri, también presente en aquella audiencia. Naeros volvió la mirada a uno de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y masculló para sí:

–Maldita sea, Ailios¿en qué demonios estás pensado?

–No es cosa mía –afirmó una voz a la espalda de Longinus–. Es la Cámara Central la que decide este tipo de cosas. Ya lo sabes.

Longinus se volvió y saludó con la cabeza al capitán de la primera división, el cual le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, creo que estaréis preguntándoos qué hacéis aquí reunidos –comenzó Naeros.

En realidad no era una pregunta a la que Naeros esperara respuesta, pero aún así fue respondida por un coro de asentimientos.

–Supongo que os habréis enterado del asunto del robo en el templo de Jade hace unos días...

De nuevo fue interrumpido por el coro de oyentes.

–Desde que comenzara la investigación se ha descubierto que los asaltantes fueron un grupo de shinigamis.

Aquello también era de conocimiento popular.

–Todos ellos enmascarados.

Aquello sí era nuevo para ellos.

–Espere un momento –interrumpió Patri–. ¿Eran shinigamis enmascarados¿Quiere decir... con máscaras de _Hollow_?

–Eso no lo sabemos aún, querida –respondió el capitán–. Es posible que sólo fueran réplicas para asustar a la población. Aún no hemos llegado a tanto.

–¿Y quieren que nosotros nos ocupemos de la investigación? –preguntó tímidamente Lerín-san–. Tenía entendido que esa investigación ya la lleva la quinta división.

Longinus miró a Patri, que pertenecía a dicha división, sin comprender. Ella simplemente se encogió de brazos. Sabía tanto como él.

–No, querida Lerín-sama. Se trata de otro robo.

–¿Han vuelto a robar en el templo de Jade? –volvió a intervenir Patri.

–No. Esta vez en un templo a las afueras de... espera que lo mire.

Naeros pasó las páginas del informe que tenía entre manos.

–Está cerca del distrito setenta y ocho del Rukongai Este.

Longinus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

–Eso es...

–Efectivamente, la zona donde viviste a tu llegada a la Sociedad de Almas, Longi-kun –afirmó el capitán.

Todos miraron al corpulento shinigami rubio.

–¿Quiere que les sirva de guía?

–En realidad ya tenemos guía –dijo a su espalda Ailios–. Pero necesitamos a alguien que también conozca la zona y con gran potencial. Por si acaso aún siguen por la zona esos shinigamis enmascarados.

–¿Siempre tienes que soltarlo todo de golpe? –le reprendió Naeros.

–Ya me conoces –replicó Ailios divertido.

Longinus estaba a punto de hablar, pero Patri se le adelantó.

–¿Por qué iban a seguir en la zona?

–Porque no han conseguido robar lo que buscaban –respondió el capitán de la primera división.

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Porque el objeto que robaron del templo de Jade era una especie de reliquia. Un clavo, me parece.

Todos le miraron con expresión de circunstancia.

–Lo sé. Es ridículo¿quién se va a poner a adorar a un clavo? Pero, oye, hay gente ahí abajo que adora un trozo de manera como si fuera su dios –ironizó el capitán Ailios.

–El caso es que los ladrones no consiguieron robar la reliquia de este templo, debido a que está custodiada por un fuerte campo espiritual, muy parecido a nuestro _Seireiheki_ –recondució Naeros la conversación.

–¿Qué hay de esas reliquias? –preguntó Patri–. ¿Tienen algo en común?

–De hecho sí –respondió Ailios–. Su mayor conexión es que nadie sabe cómo llegaron aquí. Se cuenta que alguien las trajo del mundo de los humanos y las escondió en esos templos. Lo malo es que hay tantas versiones de la historia que no tenemos ni idea de cuántas de esas reliquias hay.

–¿Y cuál es el valor de esas reliquias? –preguntó Longinus–. Quiero decir¿para qué iban a robarlas?

Ailios y Naeros permanecieron pensativos un instante, como sopesando el compartir la información con ellos.

–No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta –se decidió a decir Ailios–. Sólo sabemos que esos malditos enmascarados nos están dejando la reputación por los suelos. Las almas corrientes se preguntan por qué están siendo atacados por los que deberían ser sus protectores.

–Así que la Corte Central os manda como avanzadilla –le cortó Naeros–. Como la quinta división estaba al cargo de la primera investigación, han mandado a Patri como representante e investigadora principal. Lerín-san ha sido convocada como curadora del grupo. Y Longinus fue seleccionado porque conoce el terreno y os servirá de apoyo en caso enfrentamiento.

Los tres se miraron. Se trataba de un equipo equilibrado. Cada uno de sus miembros era bueno en diferentes disciplinas.

Naeros continuó:

–Cuando lleguéis al distrito natal de Longinus, os encontraréis con vuestro guía, y luego os dirigiréis hacia el templo. Vuestra misión será inspeccionar el lugar en busca de posibles pistas sobre la identidad de los asaltantes, y proteger el templo hasta que enviemos una comisión de investigación de apoyo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–No, señor –respondió Longinus levantándose de su asiento.

Sus dos compañeras se levantaron y le acompañaron hacia la puerta. Longinus les cedió gentilmente el paso, lo cual provocó una carcajada por parte de Patri.

–Estas cosas no me las sueles hacer, Longi. Voy a tener que preocuparme.

Justo cuando Longinus iba a salir por la puerta tras Lerín-san, una voz le frenó.

–Longinus –dijo Naeros con tono grave–. Recuerda: nada de fuego.

El shinigami miró fijamente a su capitán.

–Lo sé, capitán.

Y diciendo esto salió del despacho cerrando tras de sí.

Ailios se aproximó al capitán de la octava división y se apoyó en el escritorio.

–¿Crees que hacemos bien? –preguntó Naeros aún mirando la puerta cerrada.

–No lo sé, amigo mío –respondió el capitán de la primera división en tono acerado–. Pero ya sabes... lo que menos les conviene es saberlo todo.

Llevaban un rato esperando en aquella pequeña posada. Longinus no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados, recuperando viejos recuerdos de su tiempo en aquella zona. Patri y Lerín-san estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de local, degustando una bebida de dudosa procedencia.

–Sabes lo que significa el setenta y ocho¿verdad, Lerín-san? –preguntó Patri.

–¿Te refieres al número del distrito?

–Sí, claro.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella poniendo expresión de pensar–. El _Rukongai_ está dividido en cuatro áreas, que a su vez están divididas en ochenta distritos. El número del distrito es directamente proporcional al índice de criminalidad de la zona.

Patri se maravilló ante la impecable explicación de su compañera.

–Vaya, eres toda una profesora.

–No, mujer, es que cuando perteneces a una familia noble te mandan aprenderte este tipo de cosas.

–Bueno, a lo que iba –Patri reordenó sus pensamientos–. Si el distrito setenta y ocho de esta área es donde Longinus se crió al llegar aquí, eso quiere decir que...

La expresión de Lerín-san tornó en incomprensión. Patri se rindió.

–¡Qué Longinus es un delincuente!

La muchedumbre que les rodeaba se volvió agitada hacia la shinigami. Patri les dirigió una hosca mirada y afirmó:

–Asuntos de los shinigamis, sigan circulando.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Longinus avanzó hacia su compañera y le dio un sonoro capón.

–Así que delincuente... Valiente mamarracha estás hecha. ¡Tú vivías en el distrito setenta del _Rukongai_ norte!

Patri, que aún tenía las manos en la dolorida cabeza, le replicó:

–Pero yo soy una dulce chica que nada tiene que ver con un bruto como tú. Seguro que formabas parte de una banda. ¿Verdad, Lerín-sama?

Patri le dio un codazo de complicidad a su compañera para que siguiera la broma.

–Sí... sí... –dijo dubitativa la noble shinigami–. No me extrañaría que... nuestro guía formase parte de tu banda de delincuentes.

Ahí estaba. Había conseguido hacer un comentario ingenioso. Le había costado un poco, pero lo había conseguido. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato con la gente, pero, después de salir del estirado ambiente en el que se movía desde su infancia entre los miembros de la nobleza, obligada siempre a aparentar lo que no era, aquellos momentos en los que se sentía tan cercana a sus compañeros de misión eran como un soplo de aire fresco en su acomodada vida.

Sonrió a sus compañeros esperando el resultado de su broma. Pero éste no fue el que esperaba. Patri y Longinus miraban en su dirección, pero su expresión no era de hilaridad en absoluto, sino más bien de asombro.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañada–. No siempre voy a estar callada sin decir nada... ¿no?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus miradas no iban dirigidas hacia ella, sino más bien un poco por encima de su hombro. Justo detrás de ella.

–Ya ha llegado el delincuente –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Lerín-san dio un respingo e inmediatamente su sonrojó. Se giró y se encontró ante un chico bajito de pelo negro enredado y ojos de color verde grisáceo. Llevaba un kimono gris azulado con rayas negras que recorrían las mangas. En el hombro derecho, los restos de hilo y tela irregular dejaban ver que aquella manga del kimono había sido arrancada.

Así que era eso lo que pasaba. Para una vez que intentaba hacer una broma y así integrarse en el grupo, iba y ocurría aquello. Desde luego, había sabido escoger las palabras exactas en el momento menos indicado.

El joven extendió la mano hacia ella.

–Me llaman M.

Lerín-san se inclinó y le hizo una reverencia como disculpa.

Entonces se vieron.

–Tenías que ser tú –dijo Longinus.

El recién llegado y el shinigami se lanzaron una mirada desafiante el uno al otro. Lerín-san y Patri se miraron entre sí sin comprender. El guía fue el primero en moverse, se lanzó hacia delante con gesto amenazante. El shinigami le fintó fácilmente y acto seguido le tumbó en el suelo de un golpe en la espalda.

–Nunca aprenderás, Moi –dijo Longinus al abatido guía–. Te he dicho mil veces que no ataques de frente así.

–¡Cállate! –dijo el chico desde el suelo–. ¡Algún día te daré tu merecido!

Longinus sonrió. Cogió del kimono al chico y lo alzó del suelo.

–¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Patri.

Longinus y el chico recién levantado del suelo les miraron.

–Os presento a mi hermano pequeño Moi –dijo alegremente Longinus.

–¡No me llames eso! –replicó molesto el chico–. ¡Todo el mundo me llama M!

–¿Eme¡Eso es una letra, no un nombre! –se mofó el shinigami.

–¡Cállate!

M intentó golpear a su hermano, pero fue un acto tan infructuoso como su primer ataque. Longinus lo esquivó fácilmente.

–Encantada de conocerte, M-kun. Yo soy Lerín-san.

Aún se sentía avergonzada por el episodio que acababa de protagonizar hacía unos momentos.

–Y yo soy Patri. Encantada.

El joven saludó a ambas y se volvió a su hermano.

–Bueno, entonces ¿cuándo nos ponemos en marcha?

–Ahora mismo –dijo rotundamente Longinus.

–Más vale que llevéis provisiones –aconsejó M–. Llegar al templo nos va a llevar medio día.

–Genial –replicó Patri–. ¿Esto es lo que llama tu capitán un sitio cercano?

–Bueno, podría ser peor –sonrió Longinus–. Compremos provisiones y pongámonos rumbo al templo antes de que anochezca.

–Me parece bien –le apoyó Lerín-san.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron e, instintivamente, los dos la bajaron.

Patri observó la escena, pero no dijo nada. "_Ya están otra vez_", pensó para sí.

Había sido en vano. Se habían demorado tanto al conseguir las provisiones, que para cuando alcanzaron su destino ya se había hecho de noche. Unas nubes oscuras ocultaban la luna y amenazaban tormenta.

–¿De veras tenías que pasarte media hora negociando por esas manzanas? –rezongó Longinus.

–No te quejes¡ese tipo era un estafador¡Nos las quería vender por el doble de su precio! –replicó Patri.

–Chicos, calmaos –intervino Lerín-san.

–¿Y qué más da¡Nosotros no pagamos¡El dinero es de la división!

–¡Te dará igual a ti, pero soy yo luego la que tiene que dar cuenta de ello a mi capitán!

–En serio, no hace falta que os enfadéis por...

–¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo eran unas manzanas¡Si no te gustaba el precio podíamos haber comprado en otro sitio!

–¡No podía dejar que ese timador de tu distrito se saliera con la suya!

–De verdad, no es necesario que...

–¡Ajá¡Así que es eso¡Como es mi distrito entonces todo el mundo es un delincuente!

–¡Yo no he dicho eso!

–Esto...

–¡Pero lo estás pensando!

–¿Y qué si lo hago¡Tu distrito apesta!

–...

–¡Deberías dejar de mirar la paja en el ojo ajeno y mirar la viga que tienes en el tuyo¡Tu distrito tampoco es que fuera de la jet-set!

–¿Qué tienes que decir tú de mi distrito, imbécil?

–¡¿Queréis callaros de una vez?!

El grito de Lerín-san les pilló de improviso. Ambos shinigamis se callaron de golpe y se le quedaron mirando.

–Así está mucho mejor –dijo ella mientras su expresión volvía a tornarse tan serena como de costumbre–. Ya hemos llegado.

Miraron a su alrededor. A la poca luz que proporcionaban sus antorchas pudieron ver que se trataba de un templo de construcción muy antigua. Parecía más una pirámide truncada que un templo. Estaba enclavado en un valle protegido por un acantilado que le rodeaba casi por completo. El templo sólo era accesible por su cara sur.

–Será mejor que entremos –dijo M empujando una de las grandes puertas.

El grupo entró en una gran sala llena de columnas. Al fondo se podía distinguir una oquedad en la pared norte, y unas escaleras que descendían. M las señaló.

–La cosa esa está bajando por ahí.

–¿Dan directamente al _sanctum sanctorum_? –se extrañó Longinus.

–¿Lo qué? –respondió extrañado M.

–Que si esas escaleras dan directamente a donde está guardada la reliquia –repitió el shinigami.

–Ah, sí.

–Qué raro...

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Patri.

–Nada –respondió Longinus–. Pensaba que al ser algo tan importante al menos sería más difícil llegar a él.

–Ah, eso –replicó M–. Es muy fácil. Es por el escudo espiritual.

–Naeros-sama mencionó algo sobre él –intervino Lerín-san–. Está en los informes. Dicen que es bastante antiguo, puede que más que nuestro _Seireiheki_.

–Al menos es lo suficientemente poderoso como para impedir que entren esos shinigamis... o lo que sean –añadió rápidamente Patri.

–Sea como sea. No vamos a bajar –informó Longinus–. Nos quedaremos vigilando la entrada. Es el único acceso a la sala.

–Te equivocas –replicó Patri–. ¿Qué hay del agujero de esa pared?

La shinigami señaló la pared norte, donde se encontraba la oscura oquedad.

–Tengo entendido que ese agujero da a unas cuevas –explicó M.

–¿Unas cuevas?

–Sí, antes había una mina en esta montaña. Pero hace siglos que está agotada y se decidió cerrar todos los accesos de la montaña. Ese agujero se produjo por culpa de un corrimiento de tierra. Las tormentas en esta zona suelen ser bastante bárbaras.

Como queriendo apoyar tal afirmación, la habitación se iluminó durante un segundo, y pasados unos segundos se escuchó en la lejanía el retumbar de un trueno. Lerín-san, asustada, se aferró al brazo de Longinus. El shinigami se puso rígido al notar el contacto e hizo lo que pudo para evitar perder el equilibrio.

–Por lo que se ve, creo que será mejor esperar cerca de las escaleras –afirmó Patri, haciendo caso omiso de la cercana tormenta–. No quiero arriesgarme a un ataque sorpresa por la espalda.

–Va... vale –respondió Longinus conteniendo la respiración.

"_Imbécil_", pensó Patri.

Hacía una hora que la tormenta les había alcanzado. El fuerte viento azotaba la cara sur del templo, haciendo que las puertas no parasen de moverse. En aquel momento le tocaba hacer guardia a la serena Lerín-san. Pero en aquel momento no estaba tan serena. Había evitado advertir a sus compañeros la aversión que le tenía a la oscuridad. Por supuesto ellos no estaban a oscuras, tenían sus antorchar. Pero aquello no bastaba. Le daba reparo cada vez que pasaba su mirada por aquella enigmática oquedad. En ella veía aquella oscuridad a la que tanto temía. Era una fobia absurda, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarla.

Miró a Longinus, yacía a unos metros de ella. Observó cómo su pecho se hinchaba y encogía al compás de su inaudible respiración. Aquello la calmó, la distrajo lo suficiente como para no pensar en manos asesinas apareciendo desde lugares tenebrosos. Recordaba lo que él le había dicho cuando se enteró de aquel miedo suyo: "_Lerín-chan, no hay nada que temer en la oscuridad. En la oscuridad sólo hay lo que estaba antes de que llegara ella. Si no era malo antes¿por qué lo iba a ser ahora?_" Recordar aquellas palabras no le reconfortó del todo.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Creyó oír un ruido proveniente de la entrada. "_Es sólo la lluvia golpeando las puertas_", pensó. Se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero y volvió a escucharlo, esta vez más nítido. Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta.

Instintivamente se levantó y sus manos cogieron su _zanpakutou_. Volvieron a golpear la puerta. Miró a sus compañeros. Nadie se movía. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia Longinus.

–¿Qué cojones? –exclamó al ser despertado tan repentinamente–. ¡Lerín-san¿qué ocurre?

–Hay alguien en la puerta.

Longinus se levantó de un salto. Desenfundó su _katana_ y se lanzó hacia la entrada. Cuando estaba a medio camino un rayo iluminó la sala y por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró algo. Se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo de esquivar unas flechas de energía.

–¿Qué demonios?

Rodó por el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Lerín-san estaba siendo reducida por una figura oscura. Habían conseguido amordazarla y ahora intentaba zafarse de su atacante. A su lado había otra figura con los brazos en alto. Los brazos humeaban.

–Maldito rayo –se quejó la figura–. Si no hubiera sido por eso le habría dado de lleno.

Antes de que Longinus pudiera entender la situación una onda expansiva le derribó. Alzó los ojos intentando ver a través de la humareda que le rodeaba. Las puertas ya no estaban. Un nuevo rayo iluminó la figura que estaba de pie donde antes se encontrara la entrada. Era alguien bastante grande... y enmascarado.

Patri se despertó con el estruendo de la explosión, pero para entonces ya tenía a uno de los Enmascarados reduciéndola. Lo único que pudo hacer fue clamar el nombre de su compañero para que le auxiliara.

Pero Longinus no podía oírle. Los oídos aún le pitaban mientras intentaba esquivar las embestidas del recién llegado. Aquel shinigami de titánicas dimensiones se cubría la cara con una máscara muy parecida a la de un _Hollow_, pero su forma de luchar no tenía nada que ver con aquellas bestias infernales. Sus golpes eran precisos, y si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento especial al que Naeros le había sometido, Longinus habría sido derrotado en pocos segundos. En lugar de eso, esperó el momento adecuado. Esquivando todos los golpes de su oponente encontró un hueco en su defensa y lo aprovechó. Esquivó el ataque del Enmascarado y le encajó una patada en su cuello de toro. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y que Longinus le rematara con otra patada.

Con el titánico oponente derrotado se dirigió a sus compañeros. Lerín-san y Patri estaban atadas en el suelo. Se lanzó a ellas y cortó sus ataduras con el filo de la espada.

–¿Dónde están?

Patri, aún entumecida, le señaló las escaleras. Longinus no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió hacia las escaleras y las bajó a toda velocidad. Las escaleras formaban una espiral descendente y sus escalones estaban bastante desgastados, por lo que tuvo que procurar no resbalar. Cuando llegó al final de ellas se encontró con otra sala, más grande que la principal, totalmente excavada en la montaña. En el centro de la misma predominaba una especie de altar, en el cual reposaba un objeto metálico que Longinus no podía distinguir desde tan lejos, pero que sabía que se trataba de la reliquia.

A unos metros de él se encontraban tres figuras. Dos de ellos llevaban los ropajes de luto de los shinigami y máscaras blancas. El tercero era su hermano.

–¡Moi, aléjate de ellos!

Pero su hermano no parecía oírle. M parecía tener la mirada perdida. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el joven se adelantó hacia la zona interior de la sala. Por un momento todo se iluminó y el aire chisporroteó. M cayó fulminado al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Longinus intentó llamar a su hermano para que retrocediera, pero era inútil, el escudo empezó a emitir un ruido ensordecedor. Uno de los Enmascarados, cuya máscara tenía un prominente cuerno en la frente, se lanzó hacia el centro de la sala, mientras el otro permanecía con los brazos alzados hacia M. El shinigami enmascarado consiguió pasar al lado del joven sin ningún problema y llegó hasta la reliquia. Sin preámbulo se hizo con la bandeja metálica y una corriente de poder atravesó su cuerpo. Inmediatamente el escudo cayó y con él acabó la agonía de M.

–¡Ya es nuestra! –exclamó el enmascarado del cuerno alzando la reliquia.

–¡Vámonos! –le gritó su compañero.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, un puño duro como el acero se hundió en su estómago. Longinus, llevado por la furia, empezó a golpear sin misericordia al enmascarado. Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no vio venir al otro enmascarado. Éste le derribó golpeándole con al empuñadura de la _zanpakutou_.

–Así que quieres jugar duro, insecto.

El tono de voz que salía de detrás de la máscara era el de alguien que se consideraba superior a su interlocutor.

–¡Coge al grandullón e iros¡Yo os alcanzaré! –ordenó el enmascarado del cuerno a su compañero.

El shinigami enmascarado se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Se encontró con Lerín-san y Patri que trataron de detenerle. El huidizo shinigami recitó un hechizo y de sus manos brotó un rayo azul. Ambas guerreras esquivaron el _hadou_ (1), cosa que aprovechó el enmascarado para evadirse de ellas y alcanzar las escaleras.

–¡Yo que vosotras no le seguiría! –amenazó el enmascarado que se había quedado en la sala.

Al ver a los dos hermanos en el suelo, las dos se lanzaron a ellos. Antes de que Lerín-san llegara a Longinus, el shinigami rubio se levanto de un salto.

–¿Cómo está? –le gritó a Patri.

La morena shinigami le tomó el pulso al muchacho.

–¡Está vivo!

–Lerín-san, por favor, cuida de él –le pidió Longinus a su compañera mientras avanzaba hacia el enmascarado–. Este cabrón es hombre muerto.

–Oh, por favor, Longinus-san, por favor, no me mate –se mofó el enmascarado desde el centro de la sala–. Soy muy joven para morir.

–Maldito niñato mal parido. Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hermano.

Longinus embistió contra el enmascarado.

–Así que quieres venir a mí¿eh? –siguió burlándose el enmascarado–. Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Entonces alzó la reliquia delante de él. Un ligero temblor de tierra fue el preludio a lo que se desencadenó a continuación. Delante del enmascarado apareció un punto negro que fue agrandándose en pocos segundos. Longinus notó cómo aquella abominable circunferencia de negrura empezaba a atraerle y detuvo su avance. Luchaba por no avanzar mientras veía cómo los adoquines del suelo empezaban a desprenderse y lanzarse a aquel agujero negro. Todo lo que engullía aquel agujero desaparecía a su contacto. Longinus aguantaba la tensión como podía pero notó cómo sus músculos empezaban a ceder. Si continuaba así sería lo próximo que atravesase aquella cosa. Observó la situación, como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba en peligro inminente. Se fijó en que el enmascarado mantenía abierto el agujero negro a costa de quedarse totalmente desprotegido. Tal vez aquella fuera la clave para derrotarle, si antes no era engullido por aquel círculo infernal.

Algo pasó rozándole un pie. Miró al suelo, cada vez menos adoquinado, y vio los ojos de terror de su hermano. Y entonces dejó de pensar y comenzó a actuar.

–¡Álzate desde la madre tierra, Muro de Fuego!

El suelo retumbó. Todo a su alrededor estalló en llamas y un gigantesco muro flamígero les rodeó. La presión desapareció dándoles un pequeño respiro. Entonces Longinus recordó las palabras de su maestro Naeros: _Nada de fuego_. Sabía que no debía usarlo, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió que podía salvarles. El punto fuerte de Longinus eran las artes demoníacas que implicaban el elemento fuego. Pero era un arma de doble filo. Longinus era incapaz de controlar el torrente de energía que provocaba al invocar aquella fuerza y normalmente acababa casi sin poder moverse ante tal gasto. Aquel muro de fuego no era una excepción. Había creado uno tan gigantesco que había conseguido proteger dentro de él a todos sus compañeros.

–Lerín-san –llamó Longinus–. Por favor, coge a mi hermano.

Ella se precipitó hacia el muchacho y lo levantó.

–Escúchame, Patri –continuó el shinigami cada vez más agotado–. No puede defenderse y atacar a la vez.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Patri.

A veces Longinus hablaba empezando por el final, y por eso había que pedirle explicaciones.

–El enmascarado –repitió él impaciente–. Mientras usa la reliquia, baja la guardia y no puede moverse. Cuando abra el muro quiero que te fijes en su posición. Lo volveré a cerrar y podrás atacarle.

–Pero mi ataque se estrellará contra el muro.

–No, el muro es casi impenetrable desde fuera. Pero desde dentro se pueden lanzar ataques. Ya lo he hecho otras veces. Me lo enseñó Naeros.

–Entendido –dijo Patri preparándose.

–Ahora, juntaos un poco –añadió él.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Lerín-san.

–Sólo hacedlo.

–Está bien... –accedió Lerín-san dudosa.

–Una cosa más –añadió Longinus a sus compañeras.

–¿Qué?

–Cuidaos mucho.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar el muro se abrió a su alrededor. Patri fijó su objetivo y... Longinus se giró hacia ella.

–¿Le tienes?

Ella asintió y preparó el ataque. La fuerza de atracción del agujero negro se volvió a sentir y empezó a arrastrarles. Longinus, al límite de sus fuerzas, alzó los brazos mientras aquella fuerza arrolladora le alzaba del suelo.

–¡Álzate desde la madre tierra, Muro de Fuego!

Lerín-san gritó el nombre de Longinus mientras le veía desaparecer tras el muro. Longinus sabía que no tenía energía suficiente como para crear otro muro que les protegiera a todos, así que creó uno lo suficientemente grande como para protegerles a ellos, pero no a él. A través de las llamas pudieron escuchar sus palabras:

–¡Ahora, Patri¡No podré aguantar el muro por más...!

Patri lanzó el ataque justo en el momento en que el muro caía. Una flecha de color negro brotó de sus dedos y, atravesando las llamas que empezaban a desmoronarse, impactó en la máscara del atacante.

El agujero negro desapareció. Y la sala empezó a colapsarse.

Lerín-san volvió a gritar el nombre de su compañero, pero no recibió respuesta. No estaba por ningún lado. Sólo estaban ellos y el enmascarado, pero ni rastro de Longinus.

El enmascarado, con media máscara rota y ensangrentada, se lanzó al suelo y cogió la reliquia. El techo empezaba a desprenderse y decidió que era un buen momento de huir. Ya se había divertido bastante.

Las chicas pensaron en detenerle, pero la necesidad de huir de allí y poner a salvo a M era más apremiante. Le cogieron entre las dos y comenzaron la ascensión. Antes de salir de la sala, Lerín-san echó un último vistazo. Él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

(1) _Hechizo ofensivo_. _Kidou_ (Arte Demoníaca) usado para el ataque. 


	11. Capítulo X: El Maestro de Armas

**Capítulo X: El Maestro de Armas**

Aira y Yuki-san miraban de hito en hito a Lerín-san que era la última que había seguido con el relato. Al ver que ni ella ni Patri continuaban con la historia rompieron el silencio.

–¿Y? –clamaron las dos a la vez.

–¿Cómo sigue la historia? –les apremió Yuki-san–. No podéis dejarla a la mitad.

–Bueno... el resto lo sabéis –se excusó la tímida Lerín-san–. Nosotras volvimos y explicamos todo esto al Consejo.

–Sí, sí –dijo impaciente Yuki-san–. ¡Pero Longi no volvió hasta pasado un montonazo!

Las chicas se quedaron mirando al alto shinigami que permanecía recostado en un sofá. Las miró con cara de circunstancia.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él ante las airadas miradas de sus compañeras– ¿qué pasa?

–¡No te hagas de rogar, mamonazo! –exclamó Yuki al tiempo que le incorporaba asiéndole del kimono–. ¿Qué te pasó después¿Dónde estuviste?

–Pero si es una chorrada –se defendió el joven.

–Pues si es una chorrada no te importará contárnoslo –repuso Aira.

–Venga, Longi-san, no es que sea algo demasiado... –dijo Lerín-san.

Al momento se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello pues todas las miradas recayeron en ella.

–¡Ajá! Así que la señorita Lerín sabe lo que pasó –afirmó Yuki a la vez que proyectaba un dedo acusador hacia la interpelada.

–No, no es eso... Bueno, sí... pero... –comenzó a balbucear Lerín-san.

–¡Eh, dejadla en paz! –salió en su defensa Longinus–. Ella no tiene...

La súbita aparición de Patri en el campo visual de Longinus provocó que no terminara la frase. De hecho, habría que concretar que la súbita aparición y posterior estrangulación por parte de la joven shinigami fueron las causas.

–¡Así que se lo cuentas a ella y a mí no¡Eres lo puto peor!

Yuki-san y Aira consiguieron separarles para que la cosa no fuera a más. Ambas shinigamis volvieron al ataque para que Longinus continuara la historia, mientras detrás de ellas Patri seguía rezongando amenazas.

–Vamos, tonto, si no pasa porque nos lo cuentes –intentó Yuki-san.

–Además, puede ser importante para la misión –refutó Aira.

–Mira que lo dudo... –dijo Longinus.

–¡Nunca se sabe! –exclamó vehementemente Aira–. Quizá haya una pista sobre las reliquias...

Longinus lanzó un bufido que pilló de sorpresa a las impacientes shinigamis. Pilló tan de sorpresa a Aira, que ésta reculó del susto.

–¡Está bien! Si no os lo cuento no vais a parar¿verdad?

Yuki-san asintió con energía mientras Lerín-san corría a socorrer a Aira.

–A ver... ¿por dónde íbamos?

–¡El espejo te tragó! –exclamó Yuki-san agitando con energía los brazos.

–Vale. A ver... Todo se volvió negro... –comenzó Longinus a relatar.

**Tres meses atrás**

Todo se volvió negro. Antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragase pudo ver cómo sus valientes compañeras lanzaban su ataque. Suspiró y el hecho de pensar que ellas y su hermano estarían a salvo le consoló. Se había sacrificado por ellos y todo había salido bien. Longinus detuvo el curso de estos pensamientos en ese punto. Punto en el cual se dio cuenta de que aún estaba pensando. Si aquel agujero que le había tragado le había matado... ¿no debería estar volviendo al mundo de los humanos para volver a nacer?

Pero ese no era el caso. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, y nada más. Parecía estar sobre tierra firme, pero no podía distinguir el suelo sobre el que pisaba. Avanzó un paso llamando a sus compañeras. Vaya, así que también podía hablar. Estaba claro que estaba de todo menos muerto. Intentó avanzar con los brazos extendidos para evitar obstáculos. Al cabo de muchos pasos le pareció un ejercicio estúpido ya que parecía no palpar nada. Debía encontrarse en una inmensa cámara. Aunque no percibía eco alguno. Aquello era muy raro y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

–¡Por Dios¿Hay alguien aquí? –gritó cuando la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él.

"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?", se reprochó a sí mismo, "Si hay alguien aquí ¿de verdad quiero saberlo¡Vete tú a saber qué clase de criaturas viven aquí!". Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. "No puede ser", se dijo, "No puedo estar en Hueco Mundo". Entonces reparó en que en el lugar donde los Hollows moraban deberían tener al menos algún tipo de luz. No, aquello era extraño. La atmósfera no era opresiva como debería ser en Hueco Mundo. Aquello era algo... distinto.

Continuó avanzando a oscuras, sin ningún rumbo. Hacía rato que su vista tenía que haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero era como si una especie de neblina lo cubriera todo. De repente escuchó un crujido.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –gritó mientras se giraba hacia donde lo había oído.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Sólo silencio. Trató de avanzar en aquella dirección, pero al rato se dio por vencido. No sabía qué dirección había tomado. En ese momento escuchó un nuevo crujido, esta vez a su espalda. Rápidamente se giró y... cayó al suelo de inmediato. El susto que le había dado encontrarse con un par de luces rojas con forma de ojos justo delante suyo le hizo perder completamente el equilibrio. Gritó una maldición y trató de alejarse a rastras de aquella aparición, mientras aquellas luces comenzaron a moverse erráticamente en su dirección. Finalmente, Longinus dio un salto y se apartó de las extrañas luminiscencias, y consiguió salir corriendo en... alguna dirección. Instantes después notó que algo no marchaba como era debido. Si bien el hecho de que la supuesta línea del horizonte empezó a desaparecer de su campo visual era una buena pista; el dolor en su frente, y posteriormente en su nuca, le avisaron que acababa de colisionar con algo duro y que se había precipitado al suelo al momento del impacto. Y en contra de todo pronóstico, la oscuridad se hizo, si cabe, un poco más oscura.

Un dolor incesante en la parte posterior de su cabeza le recordó lo duro que puede llegar a estar un suelo. Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca más huiría a ciegas de cualquier cosa que le persiguiese. Maldita sea, si ni siquiera sabía de qué había huido. Es más... ahora que volvía a ordenar sus pensamientos¿no se había quedo inconsciente al golpearse con aquella pared?

Rápidamente se incorporó... para volver a caer sobre el lecho al recibir el impacto de algo duro. Cabría explicar que más bien fue un pequeño techo de madera lo que recibió el impacto de la cabeza de Longinus, pero aún así el techo recibió después una serie de patadas como reprimenda por haber estado ahí en el momento de su despertar. Y es que nunca se sabe cuándo es buen momento para dejar de ser un techo de madera.

Tras aquel cómico despertar, aunque a Longinus se le antojaba menos divertido, el joven consiguió levantarse del lecho donde había estado descansando. Miró a su alrededor y pudo distinguir en la oscuridad que se encontraba en una pequeña habitación rectangular.

–Espero que hayas podido descansar bien –dijo una voz áspera desde un punto que Longinus identificó como la entrada de la habitación.

–Sí, muy bien –afirmó el joven–. Una _suite_ de lujo, vaya. Si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de tener una cama con techo bajo le pondría cinco estrellas al alojamiento.

–¿Cinco estrellas? –replicó la voz– ¿Qué significa eso?

Longinus se quedó callado intentando vislumbrar la figura de su interlocutor.

–Ya sabes. Un hotel bueno de verdad siempre se lleva cinco estrellas...

–¿Un hotel?

Longinus empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Pero qué clase de idiota haría semejantes preguntas?

–Tendrás que disculparme, muchacho –se disculpó la voz–. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí como para entender de lo que estás hablando.

–Joder, pues como no lleves siglos no sé cómo no sabes lo que es un hotel...

–Siglos¿eh? Puede que sí –aquella áspera voz parecía adquirir un tono melancólico–. Ya no recuerdo cuándo perdí la noción del tiempo en esta dimensión...

–¿Dimensión? –le interrumpió Longinus–. ¿Qué dimensión¿De qué me estás hablando?

–Ya sabes, esta especie de purgatorio que hay al otro lado del espejo.

–No entiendo¿quieres decir que esto no es Hueco Mundo?

–Claro que no, muchacho. Esto es el otro lado. Es el reflejo de la realidad. Aquí la vida es muerte, y la luz es oscuridad.

–Para el carro –dijo aturdido el joven shinigami–. ¿Quieres decir que he atravesado ese espejo y que ahora estoy al otro lado?

–Efectivamente. Aunque no es un espejo –rectificó la voz–, sino más bien una bandeja.

–¿Una bandeja¡Me estás liando! –exclamó Longinus llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse–. ¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí?

–Si la hubiera ya habría salido.

Longinus se desesperó. Estaba encerrado en aquella dimensión oscura con un lunático que no sabía ni lo que era un hotel. ¿Podían ir peor las cosas?

–Aunque...

–¿Aunque? –repitió Longinus dando un paso al frente.

–No, es imposible. Olvídalo.

–¡Por favor, di lo que sea! En este momento me agarraría a un clavo ardiendo.

El interlocutor pareció dudar unos instantes.

–Existe la posibilidad de que usando una inmensa cantidad de energía espiritual se pueda abrir una brecha entre ambas dimensiones y poder atravesarla al otro lado.

–¡Claro¡Hay que rasgar el velo entre dimensiones! –Longinus sabía que había leído en algún sitio aquella disparatada afirmación, pero no se paró a pensar lo que decía–. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

–Bueno, supongo que si focalizamos nuestro poder en una dirección concreta, si es realmente una fuerza lo suficientemente grande, podríamos abrir un agujero...

–Genial¿y cómo lo hacemos? –dijo entusiasmado Longinus.

–¿Has alcanzado el _bankai_? –interrogó la voz.

Longinus no respondió. En aquel momento se le antojó extraña la pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Debía revelar esa información a un perfecto desconocido del que ni siquiera había visto su cara? Como si aquel ser hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos dijo:

–Perdona, soy un maleducado. Tanto tiempo sin tener contacto humano no ha acabado sólo con mi voz, sino también con mis modales.

De repente un destello cegó a Longinus. Al momento de abrir los ojos de nuevo, percibió que la estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada. El dueño de la voz estaba en la entrada de la habitación y en una de sus manos había aparecido una pequeña esfera luminosa. Llevaba unas ropas tan raídas que apenas se podía decir que fueran harapos, pero por un momento, habría jurado que un segundo antes portaba el atuendo de un capitán. El aspecto demacrado se extendía hasta su rostro, que estaba marcada de arrugas, coronado de un pelo cano y bastante corto. Un nuevo destello iluminó el cuerpo del hombre y sus ropas se convirtieron en un traje de ejecutivo de color azul.

–Pero¿qué demonios? –exclamó Longinus.

–Me puedes llamar el Maestro de Armas. Encantado de conocerte, Longinus.

Longinus permaneció mirándole impresionado.

–Có... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

–Lo he leído en tu mente. Al igual que he visto cómo vestían los hombres de mi edad en tus tiempos.

Longinus volvió a mirar el traje de ejecutivo.

–Ya, bueno... muy... elegante –alcanzó a decir el joven–. Así que...

–Así que leo la mente.

–Genial... pues ¿sales de mi mente ya o espero sentado?

El hombre le lanzó una afable sonrisa.

–Disculpa. Si te tranquiliza te puedo decir que los pensamientos no son fáciles de leer, pues no aparecen como imágenes o letras... así que es bastante complicado de interpretar lo que piensas. Sólo me hago una idea aproximada.

–Sí... me tranquiliza mucho –mintió el joven.

Miró a su alrededor. Aquello era una completa locura, estaba encerrado en una dimensión alejada de la mano de cualquier dios y con un tipo vestido como un gángster de película. Al menos esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Que se hubiera puesto a salvo...

–Bueno, mientras dejas de pensar en esa chica...

Longinus dio un respingo.

–Deberíamos comenzar por tu entrenamiento –continuó el anciano.

–¿Entrenamiento?

–Para que alcances el _shikai_ (1).

–¿El _shikai_¿Cómo has supuesto que yo aún no he alcanzado el...?

Longinus se detuvo al ver al Maestro de Armas llevarse el dedo índice a la cabeza. Claro, el maldito leía la mente.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. O quizá simplemente no pasaba.

El principal problema con el que se encontraba Longinus a la hora de usar su _shikai_ no era la falta de comunicación con el espíritu de su _zanpakutou_; de hecho se llevaba muy bien con _León de Fuego_. El problema era el poder desmesurado que despertaba sólo con invocar el poder de su _shikai_. Las llamas eran tan poderosas que le era imposible dominarlas. Ya había recibido un entrenamiento especial antes de alcanzar el grado de shinigami, pero aquel poder oculto estaba a otro nivel.

Desde luego no llegaba a comprender de dónde provenía aquella fuerza. Hasta el momento le había bastado con usar su fuerte: la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Por eso había dejado de lado el dominio de aquella fuerza descomunal, de aquella afinidad con el elemento fuego.

Había estado bastante tiempo discutiendo con León de Fuego sobre aquello, pero el espíritu encarnado de su espada parecía también desconocer la fuente de ese poder. Simplemente, aquel espíritu con cuerpo humanoide y cabeza de león, se sentía a gusto conviviendo con aquella energía.

El Maestro de Armas era bastante exigente con el entrenamiento, así que apenas dejaba descansar a su nuevo pupilo. Con tanto entrenar, Longinus apenas había conseguido averiguar nada de él, tan sólo que le gustaba que le llamasen por aquel extraño seudónimo. Aún así, tras tanto tiempo teniéndole como único contacto humano en aquella dimensión, empezó a cogerle cariño.

Y así fue como, tras largas jornadas de intensas prácticas, Longinus consiguió sentir el poder. Primero empezó a sentir la fluidez del fuego, cómo se desplazaba de su interior al exterior; cómo recorría su espada lamiendo las hojas metálicas con su ardiente aliento. Y al final, siendo consciente de aquella fuente aparentemente ilimitada de poder, consiguió descubrir la manera de dominarla. El truco no era tratar de hacerse con el poder, sino fluir con él. Era tan básico que se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

–Estás preparado –dijo solemnemente el Maestro de Armas.

Ambos se prepararon. Estaban a punto de usar sus poderes combinados para poder escapar de aquella dimensión mazmorra que era el otro lado del espejo. A la orden del Maestro, Longinus empezó a invocar su _shikai_. Notó cómo el poder explotaba en su interior y comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo en forma de llamas. Las llamas se apoderaron de su zanpakutou y vio cómo ésta se alargaba hasta cobrar la forma de una _lanza_. El Maestro invocó su _bankai_ y una extraña luz de color verdoso le envolvió. El Maestro volvió a gritar una orden y Longinus lanzó las llamas hacia delante. Al instante las llamas se unieron al torrente de luz verde y un gran destello les cegó momentáneamente. Longinus creyó que la luz la había provocado el choque de energías, pero al abrir los ojos comprendió de dónde procedía. Era la luz del día. En el punto donde ambas energías se habían unido, ahora había una abertura en medio de la oscuridad que daba a un prado.

–¡Vamos! –gritó Longinus.

El joven corrió sin pensárselo dos veces hacia la luz, pero al escuchar a su espalda un gruñido no pudo evitar girarse para ver qué pasaba. El Maestro de Armas estaba inmovilizado. Unos seres descarnados y de ojos rojos le habían cercado y aprovechando que el anciano había agotado sus fuerzas en aquel ataque.

–¡Maestro de Armas!

El Maestro alzó la vista y con una melancólica sonrisa le dijo a su pupilo:

–Lo siento, Longinus, he llegado al límite. Tienes que huir.

Longinus escuchaba incrédulo las palabras de su maestro.

–Pero ¿qué dices? –dijo avanzando a socorrer a su maestro.

–¡No¡retrocede! –le gritó– ¡Estaba reservando este ataque para poder huir¡No podría volver a usar tanta energía!

El Maestro hablaba con dificultad mientras lanzaba ataques a las decenas de seres que se le iban acercando. Aquel enjambre de seres parecía aumentar por momentos.

–La puerta se está cerrando¡Vete! –gritó el Maestro.

Longinus se giró para mirar la abertura. Efectivamente, se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Volvió a mirar a su Maestro. Pero él ya no estaba. En el lugar que había ocupado ahora se alzaba una pequeña montaña hecha de aquellos cuerpos amorfos y oscuros.

–¡Maestro!

Entre lágrimas Longinus dio un paso atrás, en dirección a la salida. No quedaba más alternativa, si no huía por aquella brecha entre dimensiones, posiblemente se quedaría encerrado allí para siempre y no volvería a ver nunca jamás a su adorada Lerín-san. Aún así, su último acto antes de abandonar aquel siniestro lugar fue lanzar una ráfaga de fuego sobre aquellas abominaciones. Luego dio un saltó y atravesó el umbral dimensional.

Cuando cayó al otro lado, sobre la hierba, la intensa luz le cegó. Se restregó los ojos mientras se incorporaba y consiguió ver cómo la abertura se cerraba. Después de esto permaneció largo tiempo mirando allí donde la brecha se había sellado, dejando manar lágrimas desconsoladas por el que había sido brevemente su mentor.

**Momento actual**

–Y allí me encontraron los de Operaciones Especiales –concluyó Longinus.

–Parece ser que la brecha dimensional provocó algunas fluctuaciones sospechosas de _espiritiones_, y por eso fueron a investigar los de la doce, que fueron los que le encontraron –le apoyó Lerín-san.

–Vaya historia... –dijo Yuki-san, que no sabía qué decir–. Yo... lo siento por lo de tu maestro.

–Bueno... así es la vida¿no? –dijo el shinigami impidiendo que las lágrimas volvieran a aflorar en sus ojos.

–¿Y después de eso? –preguntó Aira– ¿Volviste sin más?

–Ah, esa parte –sonrió Longinus–. En realidad tuve que pasar una semana de interrogatorios. No os imagináis lo pesados que pueden ser los de la segunda división. En serio, no entiendo como mi colega Azatodeth a acabado ahí.

–Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta eso de ser _ninja_ –bromeó Lerín-san.

–Será eso... El caso es que cuando el Consejo determinó que mi historia podía ser cierta...

–¿Ser cierta¿Y cómo iban a saber si les mentías o no? –se extrañó Aira.

–Pues resulta que mi mentor no era un cualquiera.

–¿Qué dices¿El Maestro de Armas era de la Sociedad de Almas?

–Ya te digo –afirmó Longinus enorgulleciéndose–. Ni más ni menos que uno de los Primeros.

Las shinigamis se le quedaron mirando.

–¿De los primeros qué? –preguntó Patri.

–Venga ya, Longi, eso no hay quién se lo trague –se quejó Aira–. ¿Uno de los Primeros¡Eso es imposible!

–Pero... ¿quiénes son esos Primeros? –insistió Patri.

–Te lo digo en serio –dijo Longinus–. Yo estaba flipando cuando me lo dijeron. ¡Pero si hasta vi un cuadro en el que salía él!

–Esto... ¿me estáis ignorando? –empezó a enfadarse Patri.

–Tranquila, Patri –dijo Aira–. Con el término de los Primeros nos referimos a los primeros capitanes que gobernaron en la Sociedad de Almas, hace ya ni se sabe cuántos miles de años. Por eso digo que es imposible, para que eso ocurriera ¡ese hombre tendría que haber estado ahí encerrado siglos!

–Ya te dije que cuando le conocí casi no entendía las cosas de las que le hablaba –se defendió Longinus–. Y sobre lo del tiempo... cuando salí estaba convencido de que había pasado casi un año encerrado en aquella dimensión, pero en realidad apenas estuve siquiera un mes. En ese sitio parecía no pasar el tiempo.

Aira lanzó un bufido.

–No me convence eso –dijo airada–. Pero, bueno, si tú lo dices...

–En serio, es tal y como os cuento.

–¿Y cómo supieron que era uno de esos Primeros? –preguntó Patri.

–Durante los interrogatorios me pidieron hacer un retrato de mi maestro. Entonces, alguien se dio cuenta del parecido con uno de las pinturas en las que se representaban a los Primeros. ¡Y ahí estaba! Y unido al hecho de que leía la mente, fueron sumar dos y dos.

–Guau¡vaya historia, Longi! –volvió a exclamar Yuki-san.

–Luego de eso estuve otra semana que prefiero borrar de mi memoria –dijo Longinus con aprehensión.

–¿Por? –se interesó Aira.

–Le estuvieron examinando en la duodécima división.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío. Ser examinado por la división doce no es que fuera una experiencia que nadie quisiera pasar.

–Cuando terminaron conmigo me trasladaron a la cuarta para sanarme...

–Y allí es donde le volví a ver y me lo contó todo.

La mente de Longinus viajó a aquel momento en el que Lerín-san, olvidándose de todo su puritano pudor, había lanzado un grito y se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Aunque aún estaba dolorido por los exámenes a los que había sido sometido, prefirió no quejarse; aquello era el paraíso.

Lerín-san miró a Longinus, y como leyendo sus pensamientos, sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Patri se plantó delante de Longinus y mirando hacia otro lado dijo:

–Yo... siento haberte gritado antes –mientras decía esto notó cómo sus propias mejillas empezaban a calentarse–. No sabía todo eso...

–No pasa nada –le sonrió Longinus.

–Bueno, chicos, siento cortar el rollo pero... ¿No deberíamos irnos a dormir ya? –dijo Aira.

–¡Ahivá, mira qué hora es! –exclamó Patri mirando un reloj.

–Creo que mi habitación es un poco pequeña para dormir todos –apuntó Longinus.

–¡No te preocupes por eso, Longi-kun! –exclamó Yuki-san desde el umbral de la puerta– ¡He traído los futones!

–Vaya¿cuándo te es escabullido, Yuki? –preguntó Aira.

–Cuando terminabais de discutir sobre... –Yuki-san reflexionó– ¡Oye, que yo no me he escabullido!

Yuki-san le lanzó una almohada a Aira, que le impactó en plena cara. Así comenzó una pequeña pelea de almohadas de la que Longinus salió vencedor gracias al abuso de su fuerza física. Tras esto, ya agotados, decidieron echarse a dormir.

–Acostaros, yo haré guardia –dijo Longinus solemne.

–¿Eh, guardia? –se extrañó Patri.

–Después de lo de anoche no podemos bajar la guardia. Puede que vuelvan a intentar robar.

–Está bien –accedió Aira–. Pero no puedes estar toda la noche. Nos iremos turnando.

–Me parece bien –dijo alegremente Longinus–. Por eso me pido la primera guardia.

* * *

(1) _Liberación inicial_. Primer nivel de liberación del poder de la _zanpakutou_ en el que se muestra la verdadera apariciencia de la misma. 


	12. Capítulo XI: Cisma

**Día III **

**Capítulo XI: Cisma **

**Quedan cinco días para el final **

La contoneante figura de Lerín-san apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Estás dormido, Longi-san? –dijo con voz seductora.

Sin esperar respuesta entró a la habitación. La luz de la luna la bañó permitiendo ver que sólo vestía con una holgada camisa blanca. En su cara sonriente llevaba unas pequeñas gafas que le hacían parecer más adulta.

Longinus creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho ante aquella maravillosa visión que se le antojaba un prodigio de la naturaleza. Se intentó incorporar, pero en ese momento Lerín-san tropezó y cayó sobre él. Longinus trató de ayudarla a incorporarse, pero repentinamente se encontró con el sonrosado rostro de ella tan cerca que se apartó de la impresión. Ella... estaba tan cerca... olía tan bien... Despertaba sus sentidos. Todos sus sentidos.

Por fin se decidió. No tenía sentido hacerla esperar más. Alargó la mano para atraerla hacia él y...

–¡Maldito cerdo¿Pero qué coño haces¡Menudo susto me has dado! –gritaba furiosa Patri.

Longinus abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Dónde se había metido Lerín-san?

–Eh... esto... ¿Patri? –consiguió balbucear.

–¡Déjame en paz, pervertido¡A saber qué querrías hacerme! –siguió protestando ella mientras se zafaba de las manos de él.

Longinus miró a un lado y otro, y al fin localizó a Lerín-san. Ésta le estaba mirando con expresión de enfado desde la entrada de la estancia que de repente estaba totalmente inundada de luz matutina. No podía ser¿qué era lo que había pasado? Hacía un instante estaban ellos dos solos en un momento íntimo y...

Longinus se centró al recibir el impacto de una silla en plena cara.

–¡Así aprenderás a no aprovecharte de la gente que va a despertarte! –se justificó Patri mientras salía malhumorada de la habitación.

Mientras él estaba en el suelo tratando que calmar el dolor de la cara con un somero masaje, Lerín-san se le acercó y sacó de una manga del kimono el botiquín. Le aplicó un ungüento en la cara a Longinus. Éste se tranquilizó, todo había sido un sueño al fin y al cabo. Aún así, mientras ella le curaba se sentía tan bien. Hasta que vio su rostro. Esa expresión tan seria. No cabía duda. Lerín-san se había enfadado.

–Esto... Lerín-chan... –comenzó a decir Longinus.

–Lerín-san, si no te importa –rectificó ella–. Lerín-chan sólo lo usan mis amigos.

Y diciendo esto, se incorporó y salió de la estancia dejando al pobre shinigami desolado. Maldita sea, le habían malinterpretado ¡y todo por un sueño!

Cuando acudió al comedor, las chicas ya habían terminado de desayunar, y... tal y como esperaba, no le habían preparado nada. Por todo saludo recibió miradas frías. Mientras fisgoneaba en una de las cámaras frigoríficas para ver qué podía prepararse comenzó a decir:

–En serio, chicas, yo sólo estaba soñando. No pretendía hacerle nada a Patri.

–¡Eso no se lo cree nadie, salido! –gritó Patri-. Está claro que un tío como tú no puede convivir con una mujer¡estaría en continuo peligro!

–Si es que los hombres sois hormonas con patas –continuó Aira.

–Bueno, pero eso es normal¿no? –justificó Yuki-san–. Al fin y al cabo, todos los chicos son así. ¡Cómo monos! No hacen más que pensar en el sexo y a la mínima ¡zas! Nos hacen mujeres... Ay, es el ciclo de la vida. Creo que es por eso que todos se levantan empalmados...

Lo que Longinus pensaba que sería su defensa, terminó siendo una losa más sobre él.

–Joder, en serio, no sé lo que estaría soñando –mintió él–, pero no tenía intención de hacerle nada malo a Patri. Joder, lo hace Yuki-san y no pasa nada, lo hago yo y soy un cerdo. Además... ¡Si ni siquiera es mi tipo¡A mí me gustan las chicas más femeninas!

Patri dio un golpe en la mesa más cercana que hizo que todos fijaran su atención en su semblante lleno de ira.

–¿Qué... has... dicho?

El tono de Patri hizo que la sangre de las venas de Longinus se helara. Estaba a punto de estallar un huracán.

–Que...

Si Longinus tenía una respuesta magistral para contestar a aquella simple pregunta, sus compañeras nunca lo supieron, pues en el momento en que él abría la boca el puño de Patri impactó en su mejilla proyectándole contra la pared y, como resultado final del impacto, dejándole inconsciente.

Momentos después se despertaba gracias a las sales que Lerín-san le estaba aplicando en sus fosas nasales.

–Joder, Patri... eres una burra –se quejó sin abrir los ojos.

–Patri no está –le explicó Lerín-san–. Se ha ido junto a Aira y Yuki-san.

Longinus abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaban solos. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

–¿Dónde...?

–Han dicho que se pasarían por sus respectivas divisiones a ver si sus capitanes les podían informar de alguna novedad sobre el caso.

–¿Estaban muy enfadadas? –preguntó él con cara de preocupación.

–No, no te preocupes. Ya les expliqué que en realidad Patri lo había malinterpretado todo y que tú de verdad estabas dormido cuando las dos entramos en la habitación.

Aquella última frase alivió a Longinus, pero a la vez le hundió un poco la moral. Al final, aquella visión sí que había sido un sueño.

–Así que nos hemos quedado tú y yo –dijo alegremente Longinus.

–Yo... esto... creo que también iré a preguntar en mi división –se excusó Lerín-san sin mirarle a los ojos, nerviosa.

Longinus se hundió definitivamente. Intentó decir algo para impedir que se fuera, pero ella ya había salido del comedor antes de que siquiera reaccionara. Qué perra vida, cuando se las prometía felices y podía pasar un día completo con ella, todo iba y se torcía. Era la historia de su vida.

Alicaído como estaba decidió que lo primero que haría sería visitar a Ailios, para hacerle un reporte de la investigación. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciéndola para él.

La sala de espera estaba vacía y dentro del despacho no se escuchaba ruido alguno que hiciera pensar que el capitán estaba en una reunión. Aún así le hicieron esperar en ella. Pasado un rato, cansado de estar sentado, Longinus se paseó por la sala inspeccionándola. Se le estaba yendo la mañana con aquella visita. Parecía que el capitán de la primera división estaba demasiado ocupado desde que habían encerrado a prácticamente toda la octava división. Longinus supuso que Ailios estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que aquel estúpido encierro terminase lo antes posible. Mientras divagaba percibió una presencia que pasaba cerca de él a gran velocidad. Cuando se volvió no vio nada. La sala seguía completamente vacía. Aún así juraría que había entrado alguien en aquella sala sin que él se diera cuenta. Decidido a descubrir este nuevo misterio, dado que el tedio había empezado a apoderarse de él tras tanto tiempo esperando, se dirigió hacia donde aquella aparición debía de dirigirse: el despacho de Ailios.

Asió el pomo de las grandes puertas y empujó la puerta hacia dentro. Las bisagras cedieron sin emitir ruido alguno. Longinus introdujo la cabeza lentamente para ver el interior de un amplio despacho bien amueblado. En el centro había un gran escritorio que aún así parecía diminuto ante la gran cantidad de montañas de papel que se apilaban encima y alrededor de éste. Cuando se disponía a entrar unas voces a su espalda llamaron su atención.

–¡Capitán, por favor, hágame caso! –era la voz de Pedro, el _fukutaicho_ de la primera división–. Aún tenemos muchos asuntos que atender. Desde que la ocho está entre rejas nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo de todos sus asuntos.

–Vale, vale, Pedro, eso ya lo sé –Ailios parecía tan jovial como siempre, aunque al ver a Longinus en la entrada de su escritorio se irguió y con tono regio dijo:–. No te preocupes, en cuanto haya acabado con ciertos asuntos de importancia seguiré con el papeleo. Mientras tanto ocúpate tú un poco.

Pedro quedó abatido ante aquella dejadez por parte de su capitán. Ailios, por su parte, se acercó con gran porte hacia Longinus, que hacía todo lo posible por no reírse ante aquella pantomima.

–Longinus-san –comenzó a decir Ailios fingiendo tono de desagrado–, es de muy mala educación fisgar en las dependencias de los capitanes.

–Lo lamento, oh, gran capitán –respondió Longinus recitando como si estuviera leyendo un verso–, pero es que pensé que ya estabais dentro esperando. Ruego que su merced me perdone.

–Perdonado estáis. Ahora pasad conmigo, noble amigo.

Longinus se dejó conducir por el capitán al interior del despacho. Tras cerrar la puerta Ailios se dirigió al fondo de la habitación donde había un gran ventanal bañado por la luz del sol. Se quedó contemplando a través de él, dándole la espalda a su visitante. Aquellos aires grandilocuentes que gastaba el capitán Ailios cuando quería parecer importante ante los demás siempre le alegraban el día a Longinus.

–Habla –dijo escuetamente el capitán sin moverse ni un ápice.

–Lamento tener que decir que apenas hemos avanzado nada, Ailios –respondió Longinus.

–¿Seguro? Ayer compañeras de investigación parecían haber dado con algo...

Longinus no comprendió al principio a lo que se refería el capitán, pero luego recordó que el capitán había estado con Aira y Yuki-san en el momento del incidente con los dos Enmascarados.

–Ah, eso... –repuso él–. Veamos, es que la noche después de que mi división fuera acusada alguien entró a robar al despacho de mi capitán.

Ailios se giró sorprendido, perdiendo toda la compostura.

–¿Alguien entró en el despacho de Naeros?

Ailios no escondía su asombro, incluso parecía casi exagerado.

–Eso me temo.

–¿Y robaron algo?

–Afortunadamente conseguimos impedírselo –respondió orgulloso Longinus.

–¡Bien hecho! –afirmó Ailios dándole una palmada en la espalda–. ¿Qué era lo que querían robar?

–Un... trapo.

Ailios miró con expresión de circunstancia a Longinus.

–Deja de vacilarme, tío –dijo muy seriamente el capitán.

–No, en serio. Ese Enmascarado quería robar un trapo.

–¿Qué trapo¿De qué me estás hablando?

–Uno que resulta ser parte de las reliquias que están robando esos Enmascarados.

–¿Una de las reliquias¿Naeros tenía escondida una de las reliquias en su despacho? –repitió asombrado Ailios.

Longinus se arrepintió de habérselo dicho. Aquella afirmación podía traerle más problemas a su capitán si aquella conversación salía de aquel despacho.

–¿Y dónde está la reliquia ahora?

–Escondida –respondió dubitativo el joven shinigami.

–¿Dónde? –insistió Ailios.

–Esto... no lo sé. Le pedí a alguien de confianza que se hiciera cargo y que no me lo contara.

Ailios le miró severamente. Luego sonrió y amistosamente le dijo:

–Muy bien, Longi, bien hecho. ¿Algo más?

–Creo que... no. Por ahora no –respondió Longinus.

–Bien, puedes marcharte, y en cuanto tengas algo avísame, por favor.

Longinus salió algo turbado de aquella pequeña entrevista. ¿Había hecho bien en contarle todo aquello a Ailios¿De verdad estaba investigando para salvar a sus compañeros o aquello les precipitaría aún más a una condena de por vida? Estaba claro que no resolvería nada si a cada paso le asaltaban dudas. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero al menos podía ser más precavido en el futuro. Todavía no sabía en quién podía confiar plenamente en aquel entuerto.


	13. Capítulo XII: Entre rejas

**Capítulo XII: Entre rejas**

Como la mañana se le había ido en la visita al capitán Ailios, Longinus decidió que visitaría al capitán Naeros después de comer. Como suponía que no encontraría a sus compañeras esperándole con los brazos abiertos en la octava división, acabó almorzando en el comedor de la primera división. Así los calabozos le pillarían más cerca.

Tras la comida dirigió sus pasos a la penitenciaría de la segunda división. Repentinamente volvió el dolor de sus sienes. "_No, joder¿otro ataque ahora?_", pensó. Se apartó del camino y se apoyó en una pared mientras esperaba que el dolor se mitigara. Empezaba a estar harto de aquella extraña dolencia que ni Lerín-san había conseguido explicar. El dolor remitió y se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que había brotado de su nariz. Nadie le había visto.

Cuando llegó a los calabozos comprobó que las cosas seguían muy animadas por allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió al guardia que el día anterior había sido abordado por Patri.

–Necesito interrogar al capitán Naeros.

–¿Cómo dices? –dijo sorprendido el guardia.

–Que necesito interrogar al capitán Naeros –repitió Longinus.

–¿Y a mí qué? –repuso malhumorado el guardia.

–Me gustaría usar una de vuestras salas de interrogatorio para ello.

Longinus había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Interrogar a su capitán en la celda podía ser peligroso. Tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas delicadas que no quería que fueran oídas por nadie más. Incluso por sus compañeros. No sabía cómo reaccionarían si supieran que su capitán guardaba una de las reliquias en su propio despacho.

–Pues espera sentado, chaval –fue la respuesta de aquel personaje que parecía todo un dechado de amabilidad.

–Venga, tío, si sólo será un momento –intentó Longinus sin éxito.

–¡Déjame en paz!

El guardia empujó a Longinus para que se hiciera a un lado, de manera que impactó en el cuerpo de un shinigami que pasaba por allí. Longinus se giró para pedirle perdón y se encontró de frente con un viejo conocido.

–Joder, tenías que ser tú, Longi –se quejó Poke.

–Mierda, Poke, siempre en medio –respondió el alto shinigami– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–A ti qué te importa.

–Pues también es verdad.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Longinus, que esperaba haber zanjado la conversación con Poke.

–Pues... esperar que este _señor tan amable_ –y recalcó bien esas últimas palabras– me deje hablar con mi capitán en una sala de interrogatorios.

Poke le miró condescendientemente y luego sonrió. Era una expresión de triunfo inconfundible en él. Se acercó al guardia y le susurró algo al oído. Éste se cuadró y se dirigió a Longinus, que les había observado sin comprender.

–Está bien. Te dejaremos una de las salas. Pero tendrás que esperar un rato.

Diciendo esto, el guardia se alejó y salió por una puerta. Longinus se acercó a Poke sorprendido.

–¿Qué coño le has dicho, tapón?

–Un poco de respeto, enano mental –respondió Poke–. Si no fuera por mí no podrías hablar con tu capitanucho.

Poke estaba esperando la próxima impertinencia de aquel gigante, o en todo caso, su réplica en puñetazos. Esta vez estaba alerta para poder fintarle y darle su merecido. Quería quedar por encima de él a toda costa: primero, consiguiendo algo que él no podía, y segundo, dejándole en ridículo. Pero en lugar de todo eso Longinus sonrió y alzando un pulgar dijo:

–¡Te has portado, peque!

–¿Qué¡No me llames peque, cacho de cabrón!

Longinus prorrumpió en carcajadas.

–No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero me has salvado el culo. Muchas gracias, tío.

Poke se tranquilizó.

–No ha sido nada. ¿No ves que yo pertenecía a esta división antes de irme a la de Mizu?

–Ah, claro –respondió automáticamente Longinus. Después repuso:–. Pero eso no justifica nada. El tío se ha ido cagando leches.

–Eso es porque no entiendes los rigurosos protocolos que usamos en esta división. Hay que saber pedir las cosas, idiota.

Longinus se le quedó mirando poco convencido. Pero decidió no meterse donde no le llamaban, al fin y al cabo, había conseguido lo que quería gracias a Poke. Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y se alejo dándole las gracias. Poke se quedó observando cómo se alejaba a la vez que se masajeaba la zona donde Longinus le había propinado tan amistosa palmada.

–Será cabrón, pues no me ha dejado el hombro dormido...

–Ese maldito pervertido... –mascullaba Patri mientras avanzaba por la vía junto a sus otras dos compañeras.

–Vamos, Patri, ya os oído a Lerín-san –trató de calmarle Aira–. Al entrar él aún estaba dormido. No tenía intención de hacerte nada.

–Además... –añadió Yuki-san–. Seguro que te ha gustado que te cogiera...

–¿Qué dices? –le gritó Patri–. ¡Antes muerta!

Yuki-san rió divertida ante la exacerbada reacción de la shinigami de la quinta división.

–Aunque puede que, al irnos así, Longi se haya pensado lo que no es... –pensó Aira en voz alta–. A lo mejor se piensa que nos hemos enfadado con él y que le hemos dejado tirado...

–Ay, mi querida Ai-chan, pero qué buenaza que eres –dijo sonriente Yuki-san–. ¡No es tan malo que un hombre sufra para variar!

Las tres rieron aquella ocurrencia. Habían llegado a la encrucijada donde se tenían que separar para llegar a sus respectivas divisiones.

–Espero que demos con algo de provecho, pero sin llevarnos sorpresas –deseó Aira.

–Sí –corroboró Yuki-san–. No quiero ni un encuentro más con esos Enmascarados.

Mientras esperaba que le avisaran Longinus decidió visitar un poco a sus compañeros. La primera celda a la que se acercó fue a la de Dorian, que tenía un aspecto deplorable. La barba empezaba a sombrear su cara y tenía ojeras.

–Ey, Dorian¿cómo te va?

–¡Longi, menos mal que has venido! –exclamó Dorian–. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Son mis chicas... –dijo atropelladamente Dorian–. ¡No sé nada de ellas!

–¿Qué chicas, Dorian? –dijo alucinando Longinus. No tenía constancia de que Dorian tuviera un harén particular escondido.

–Las de la _DMC_, idiota.

Longinus comprendió entonces. Dorian, en calidad de capitán de la "secreta" _DMC_, llamaba a sus subordinadas femeninas por el apelativo "sus chicas".

–Mandé a unas cuantas a investigar todo este asunto –continuó el defenestrado shinigami–. Tenían que haber venido a informarme esta mañana, pero no ha venido ninguna. Me temo lo peor, Longi.

–No te preocupes, Dorian –trató Longinus de tranquilizarle–. Seguramente sea porque se han encontrado con algún chico guapo y no han podido evitar la tentación de cortejarle...

Conocidas por todos eran las actividades de la no tan secreta _DMC_. Sus miembros tenían cierta afinidad por las personas del sexo contrario de buen parecer, no había mejor misión que aquella que te llevara a disfrutar de la belleza de una hermosa dama, o, en el caso de las féminas de la _DMC_, de un bello efebo.

–Es posible... es posible –caviló Dorian–. Pero es que... se siente uno tan sólo en estas celdas... Sin el calor de una mujer...

Longinus rió ante aquella expresión. Desde luego, Dorian, por muy mal que se encontrara, no podía dejar de pensar en las mujeres, era verdaderamente merecedor del rango de capitán de la _DMC_.

Se despidió de él para continuar la visita. Cuando pasó cerca de una de las celdas alguien le agarró del kimono y le atrajo hacia sí.

–¡Longi, tío, ayúdame!

Longinus se giró para ver que la imploración venía de su compañero Rabsal.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tío, esta gente no tiene ni puta idea de literatura –se explicó Rabsal–. Aquí no tienen más que bazofia. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de traerme algo de _Pratchett_ (1) la próxima vez que te pases por aquí?

–Claro, tío, no hay problema –afirmó Longinus.

Rabsal era bastante asiduo a la biblioteca, por eso Longinus le conocía bien. Habían compartido la afición por la buena literatura de Terry Pratchett y por eso se apuntó mentalmente el encargo. Podían pasar calamidades, pero dejar a un fan del _Hombre del Sombrero_ sin su ración de literatura era una verdadera maldad.

En una de las celdas había alguien gritando que le liberasen. Antes de que Longinus llegará a acercarse empezó a escuchar los aullidos:

–¡Tú, traidor, por tu culpa estamos aquí metidos!

Al joven le pilló por sorpresa aquella aseveración, así que se acercó rápidamente. La acusadora era Záresh.

–Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

–Lo que oyes, cochino traidor –exclamó ella–. ¿Por qué estás tú fuera y yo enjaulada?

–El capitán Ailios me consiguió un indulto por la temporada que pasé desaparecido...

–¡Yo también he estado desaparecida! –le interrumpió ella gritando.

–Ya... sólo que yo puedo explicar dónde estuve y con quién y en tu caso...

–¡Mis escapadas al mundo humano son de mi incumbencia y de nadie más! –gritó aún más fuerte la encarcelada.

–¿Ves? Si no les das motivos para que puedan dejarte fuera ¿cómo quieres que te indulten.

–¡No me vengas con lógicas tontas! No me mola nada estar aquí encerrada. Yo soy como un ave¡necesito volar libre!

"_Lo que necesitas es una buena tila_", pensó Longinus para sí mismo.

–Bueno, no la pagues conmigo, Záresh. Que no he sido yo el que te ha encerrado.

Záresh murmuró una contestación que Longinus no pudo escuchar. Parecía que la shinigami había dado la conversación por acabada. "_Pobre_", pensó él, "_está tan acostumbrada a salirse siempre con la suya que esta situación la está matando... en el sentido espiritual de la palabra, claro_".

La siguiente celda estaba ocupada por Cloud y Andrés. Ambos parecían estar un poco nerviosos.

–Chicos¿qué os pasa? –preguntó Longinus.

–Uff, Longi, qué mal –empezó Cloud–. A ver si nos sacas de aquí porque esto está empezando a ser bastante bizarro.

–¿Bizarro¿Quieres decir esplendoroso? –preguntó Longinus divertido. Al ver que sus compañeros no entendía la broma, explicó:–. La palabra bizarro significa eso. De hecho hay una obra de teatro que se llama algo así como "Las bizarrías de doña nosequé" y el título se refiere a sus... –acompañó la frase con un movimiento de manos que marcaban la zona donde debía haber un pecho femenino–. Es fácil confundirse con la palabra inglesa "_bizarre_" cuya traducción es "raro".

Ambos le miraron con cara de circunstancia.

–Bueno, Longi, rayadas mentales aparte... Esto no es raro¡es una calamidad! –apostilló Andrés.

–¿Por qué, qué os han hecho?

–Nos han puesto en celdas compartidas y algunos no son de nuestra división –comenzó a explicar Cloud.

–Sí, ayer me di cuenta de eso –afirmó Longinus–. No hay calabozos suficientes para toda nuestra división.

–Ya ves –dijo Cloud–. Lo peor es que tenemos algunos compañeros de celda que están empeñados en que les recojamos las pastillas de jabón en las duchas. No sé si me entiendes...

Longinus les miró de hito en hito.

–Vamos, no jodas... ¿en serio?

–Lo que te digo, Longi –afirmó Cloud–. Yo no tengo nada en contra de esas cosas, pero ¡que no me toquen los cojones!

–Longi, tienes que sacarnos de aquí –suplicó Andrés–. No quiero que me dejen el culo hecho un colador.

–Bueno, tíos, no os preocupéis –trató de tranquilizarles–. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que salgáis pronto.

Longinus no sabía qué podría hacer para conseguirlo, pero no podía faltar a su promesa. Cloud y Andrés parecían verdaderamente preocupados. Seguramente alguien quería convertirlos en sus novias. No sabía que en las cárceles del Seireitei se diera aquel estereotipo.

–Oye, por cierto¿cuál es la celda de la _fukutaicho_? –preguntó Longinus.

–Es la del fondo del pasillo, la de la derecha –le dirigió Andrés.

–Gracias, tíos –se despidió el shinigami–. Por ahora seguid defendiéndoos como podáis.

–Eso haremos¡pero no te olvides de nosotros! –exclamó Cloud.

Longinus avanzó a la última celda. Se encontró con un solitario cuarto en el que había alguien envuelto en sus ropas sobre una cama. Cuando Longinus se acercó, aquella persona alzó la vista y el shinigami pudo comprobar que se trataba de su _fukutaicho_.

–¡Nae-chan, tienes un aspecto horrible!

–Muchas gracias, Longi –repuso la subcapitana en tono ácido–. Eres un amor.

–¿Estás bien¿Qué te han hecho? –se preocupó el rubio shinigami.

–Nada que pueda hacerme mella.

–Pues estás hecha un cisco.

–No es para tanto.

Longinus echó una mirada a su subcapitana. Para él era como su jefa directa. Siempre había estado a sus órdenes durante el trabajo en la biblioteca de la división. Incluso había sido ella la que le había hecho, como regalo por haber aprobado el examen de shinigami, la camiseta sin mangas que portaba siempre. Siempre estricta con las normas, y regañándole por cualquier falta, Longinus sabía que en el fondo era muy buena y que se preocupaba mucho por ellos. Casi incluso tanto como se preocupaba por el capitán de la división, al cual a veces parecía unirle algo más que una relación de subordinación.

–Voy a ir a hablar ahora con el capitán¿quieres que le diga algo? –se ofreció solícito Longinus.

–No hace falta. Él sabe que estoy bien.

Longinus sonrió.

–Como desees, jefa.

Longinus se alejó de la celda cuando escuchó que Naerys decía algo en voz baja.

–Como le hayan puesto un dedo encima juro que les mataré.

Longinus volvió a sonreír para sus adentros. Sabía que aquel juramento no sería en balde. Lo que Nae-chan prometía lo cumplía.

Así fue como le encontró el guardia que le llevaba un rato buscando para conducirle a la sala de interrogatorios.

Longinus se dejó guiar hasta la reducida sala blanca donde Naeros esperaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, donde apoyaba las manos con grilletes. Longinus ocupó el asiento colocado enfrente del capitán, mientras el guardia se apostaba en la puerta.

–Hola, capitán, tiene buen aspecto –saludó jovialmente Longinus.

–Hombre, Longinus, pensé que nunca ibas a venir a saludarme –le devolvió Naeros el saludo.

–Digamos, que he estado un pelín ocupado últimamente.

–Eso espero...

–Como ya sabrá, capitán, estoy investigando el asunto de la traición para el capitán Ailios.

Mientras hablaba, Longinus no paraba de mirar de reojo a guardia. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de echarle de la sala.

–De eso me informó él ayer. Creo que se armó una buena en el Consejo cuando explicó por qué tú no serías detenido.

–Se lo agradezco de veras –respondió Longinus–. Ahora vayamos a temas más importantes... Como por ejemplo su salud. La subcapitana Naerys está preocupada por usted...

De repente Longinus se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Otra vez uno de esos ataques. Un hilo de sangre empezó a manar de su nariz.

–¡Guardia, este chico está sangrando¡Rápido, traiga a alguien de la cuarta división o a algún curandero!

El guardia dudó en actuar. Se acercó a Longinus y comprobó que algo le pasaba. Después, ante la furiosa mirada del capitán Naeros, decidió que era más urgente salvar la vida de aquel desconocido que luego enfrentarse a un interrogatorio acerca de la extraña muerte de un shinigami de la octava división. Cerró tras él la puerta y salió corriendo. Momento en el cual el dolor remitió.

–¡Bravo, Longinus! –exclamó Naeros–. Estoy sorprendido, has conseguido que se vaya.

–Me temo, capitán –repuso Longinus limpiándose la sangre–. Que esto ha sido puramente fortuito. No es gracias a mi maestría.

–Bueno, aún así hemos conseguido algo de intimidad. Recuerda que la suerte es una cualidad más de un buen shinigami.

Longinus se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su capitán. Aunque estuvieran a solas seguía sintiéndose observado.

–Capitán, intentaron robar una reliquia que estaba en vuestro despacho...

–¿Lo consiguieron? –preguntó en voz baja el capitán.

–No, señor, se lo impedimos y ahora...

–No me des más explicaciones, Longi –dijo severo el capitán–. Debes mantenerla en lugar seguro y que nadie sepa dónde la escondes.

–¿Por qué, capitán¿Qué ocurre con esas reliquias?

–No lo sé muy bien. Existen leyendas sobre ellas, quizá deberías consultar a los shinigamis más mayores, que seguramente sabrán más del tema. El caso es que sospecho que estamos en esta situación por culpa de esas reliquias.

–¿Por qué tenía usted una en su despacho, capitán?

Longinus no podía esperar más para hacerle aquella pregunta. Desde que la encontraron era una cuestión que le estaba devorando el alma por dentro. Naeros le observo y comprendió la gravedad del tema.

–Conseguí salvarla de un pequeño templete en el Rukongai Este –afirmó el capitán–. Cuando comprendí lo que estaban haciendo esos Enmascarados, mandé en secreto a Nae-chan para que la recuperara de ese templo. Supongo que así retrasé sus planes y por eso se han puesto tan nerviosos como para dejarnos fuera de juego y así conseguirla.

–¿Es la última?

–Realmente no lo sé. Si lo es... debes mantenerla escondida tanto como sea posible. Creo que encierran un poder terrible, pero no puedo estar seguro de qué tipo de poder. Mientras estuvo en mi despacho a veces escuchaba susurros, como si aquel trozo de tela me llamase...

A Longinus le sorprendió aquella confesión por parte de su capitán, por el cual siempre había sentido una gran veneración. ¿El gran capitán Naeros escuchando voces de ultratumba? Se le antojaba más como una de esas historias de miedo que se cuentan a los niños a la luz de las velas.

–Creo que deberías empezar por ir al templo del Tíbet...

Longinus no entendió aquella afirmación, así que Naeros se lo explicó.

–¿Recuerdas que al día siguiente de nuestra detención teníamos programada una investigación?

Longinus trató de hacer memoria ¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil recordar hechos tan cercanos en el tiempo? Entonces se acordó. Había discutido con Naerys porque al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a un templo en el Tíbet donde había ocurrido un altercado con los Enmascarados.

Longinus meditó unos segundos. Sí, quizá debiera empezar por allí. A lo mejor encontraba alguna pista que le llevara a los Enmascarados. En ese momento llegó el guardia acompañado de un miembro de la cuarta división.

–¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –se quejó Naeros–. ¡Quién sabe lo que podía haberle ocurrido!

El guardia no respondió nada. El curandero se acercó a Longinus y le examinó. Tras esto determinó que fuera lo que fuese lo que había pasado ya no quedaba ningún indicio. Longinus se incorporó y le guiñó un ojo a Naeros mientras decía:

–Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, capitán.

El guardia, mosqueado por haberse perdido el interrogatorio, le dejó salir malhumorado.

Longinus se alejó de aquel lugar con una idea clara en su mente. Su siguiente meta era ir al Tíbet.

La figura se separó de la pared dejando ver que donde se había apoyado había un pequeño agujero.

–¿Cómo ha ido todo? –preguntó una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

–Mejor de lo que esperábamos, _Sensei_ –dijo la figura–. Su plan va tal y como anunció.

Un ruido alertó a ambos y les hizo alzar la mirada. Sobre sus cabezas apareció un niño cuyo rostro estaba mancillado por una cicatriz.

–Así que el peón sigue moviéndose.

–¿Qué haces aquí, _Soujiro_? –preguntó la figura–. Se supone que tienes que prepararte para la misión.

–Vale, vale –les interrumpió el niño–. Siempre igual. Los mayores no tenéis nunca tiempo de divertiros...

–¡Soujiro! –exclamó la voz en la sombra.

No hizo falta más palabras. El niño, que había estado apoyado en una barandilla por encima de ellos, dio un respingo y desapareció tal y como había llegado. Aquella voz lo decía todo con una palabra y no admitía réplicas.

Longinus revisaba frenéticamente el informe de la misión. Tenía la localización exacta del lugar, ahora sólo le faltaba ver qué era lo que había pasado. Se maldijo por ser tan irresponsable y no haberse leído antes aquel informe. Le habría ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Según los datos, una extraña emanación de energía espiritual había perturbado la zona de aquel templo en el Tíbet, una zona del mundo de los humanos. Aquella perturbación, percibida en forma de una resonancia energética en el mundo espiritual, había llamado la atención de los técnicos de la duodécima división. El joven shinigami _Soki_ se había encargado de aportar los datos técnicos para que una pequeña expedición se acercase al lugar a inspeccionar la zona. Cual sería la sorpresa del grupo al encontrarse con un par de Enmascarados que ya habían acudido al lugar. El enfrentamiento fue inevitable, y algunos shinigamis cayeron malheridos antes de que los Enmascarados se replegaran. Tras la lucha se decidió quiénes volverían al _Seireitei_ con los heridos para informar de la situación, y quiénes se quedarían a proteger el templo. La situación era la siguiente: las perturbaciones habían dejado de emitirse desde el templo, por lo que estaba claro que fuera lo que fuese lo que las producía, ya no estaba allí. Y ahí acababa el informe. Se había encomendado a la octava división la inspección del templo debido a que la investigación de los Enmascarados era de su jurisdicción.

–Vaya, así que aquí estabas –dijo una voz femenina.

Longinus se giró y se encontró con sus compañeras de investigación al completo.

–¿Qué... qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Longinus sorprendido–. ¿No estabais enfadadas conmigo?

–Pero¿qué dices, Longi? –respondió Yuki-san–. ¿Desde cuando?

–Pues desde lo de esta mañana...

–Anda¿todavía estás con eso? –sonrió Yuki.

–Os dije que lo iba a malinterpretar –sentenció Aira.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Longinus.

–Pues no gran cosa –replicó decepcionada Patri–. Nos hemos pasado el día pateando el _Seireitei_ y no tenemos nada nuevo.

–Al menos no hemos tenido encuentros con Enmascarados –afirmó Aira.

–Yo tampoco he podido encontrar nada nuevo –aclaró Lerín-san que hasta el momento no había dicho nada–. ¿Y tú, Longinus-san?

Longinus esta feliz. Parecía que al fin y al cabo no estaban enfadadas con él. Ni siquiera la adorable Lerín-san.

–Pues yo... creo que tengo algo –anunció con una sonrisa en los labios.

El mundo volvía a girar.

* * *

(1) _Terry Pratchett_, autor británico de, entre otras, la saga literaria de _Mundodisco_. 


End file.
